Give me a life ! Tome 1
by Adelidena
Summary: Anna est une jeune brune de seize ans qui se découvre des dons extraordinaires. Alors qu'elle passe dans une bibliothèque pour savoir ce qui lui arrive, elle se trouve embarquée dans une aventure dangereuse qui pourrait se solder par la mort de plusieurs personnes dont la sienne.
1. Chapitre 1: Boucan à la bibliothèque

Voilà ma première fanfic j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je l'ai faite sur Wattpad, mais bon, c'est Wattpad... Enjoy

~~~~~~

Anna, une jeune brune de seize ans, était allée à la bibliothèque ce jour précis.

Ce n'était qu'un jour comme les autres à première vue. Anna n'était pas un rat de bibliothèque, mais elle devait réviser pour son bac. Du moins c'était l'excuse qu'elle avait donnée à ses amis.

Celle-ci était donc dans le rayon mythes et légendes de la bibliothèque de la ville de Yonkers à New York, chose qui était étrange d'ailleurs, car elle était une apprentie psychologue. Anna n'avait aucune raison de se tenir dans ce rayon à ce moment-ci, et pourtant c'est ce qui lui sauva la vie.

Elle avait entendu du bruit assez loin d'elle, mais le bruit était assez fort pour qu'elle puisse l'entendre. Anna s'était dit que ce n'était rien en continuant sa lecture sur les monstres mythologiques.

Le bruit se fit réentendre, mais cette fois-ci il fut plus audible et plus clair. La jeune femme leva la tête et regarda entre les livres écartés. Elle pouvait voir jusqu'à l'accueil sans bouger, c'était ce qu'elle avait trouvé pour ne pas se faire avoir par ses amis avec un livre sur la mythologie dans les mains. Anna savait qu'ils la traiteraient de folle s'ils savaient.

La jeune brune ne vit personne à l'accueil et se fut justement ce qui l'inquiéta. Il y avait toujours au moins une personne à l'entrée, même si les livres se faisaient moins voler que les diamants, Anna savait que le bibliothécaire avait des perles rares et chères qu'il gardait dans un endroit fermé.

Elle se baissa. Elle était maintenant accroupi et elle remercia sa bonne étoile car elle avait mis un jean et des bottines sans trop de talons. Si elle devait courir, elle n'aurait donc eu aucun mal.

Anna chercha une sortie. Elle marchait sur tout le pied. Elle avait entendu que c'était la chose la plus silencieuse qu'elle pouvait faire. Malheureusement, Anna fit du bruit lorsqu'elle fit un pas. Elle entendit des personnes venir vers elle alors elle se cacha dans le rayon Histoire Mongole. Anna se dit qu'elle allait être trouvée et que les Mongoles n'apportaient jamais du bonheur. Elle ferma les yeux et elle essaya de se calmer.

La jeune fille de seize ans les rouvrit dès qu'elle entendit des bruits de combat. Anna sortit de sa cachette et elle vit des ombres se battre entre elles. Elle essaya de faire demi-tour. Elle vit alors quelque chose qui l'en empêcha. Anna se rua vers un homme aux cheveux châtains. Il était grand, mais Anna ne remarquait pas ça. Elle le voyait souffrant, il avait une immense entaille. Elle mit ses mains sur le ventre de l'homme. La plaie qu'il avait reçue était vraiment très profonde.

\- Je suis quelqu'un qui peut vous sauver. J'aimerais vous aider mais faites-moi confiance.

Anna regardait le pauvre homme parterre. Son entaille était profonde. La jeune brune regarda l'homme qui commençait à s'endormir. Elle le supplia en larmes pour qu'il reste conscient mais il était trop faible pour ça.

Anna ferma alors ses yeux remplis de larmes et elle leva ses mains à quelques centimètres du corps de l'homme qui avait sans doute, essayé de la sauver. Elle espérait que ça fonctionnerait. Elle rouvrit les yeux. Elle ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé, mais elle voyait l'homme aux cheveux châtains, qui semblait dormir devant elle.

Anna regarda autour d'elle. Elle avait déjà fait ce genre de chose avec son petit frère de six ans et elle n'en était jamais revenue. Anna se leva et elle décida de s'en aller le plus vite possible car elle savait qu'ils étaient au moins quatre dans la bibliothèque, parce que, en plus d'elle et de l'homme à terre, elle avait entendu des bruits de combat juste à côté d'eux.

Ce fut quand la jeune brune commença à sortir de la bibliothèque qu'elle entendit le pire son qu'elle n'ait jamais entendu. Un son atroce qu'aucun mot ne réussirait à le décrire. Anna s'était stoppé devant la porte d'entrée, elle ne savait pas si elle devait aider ou alors s'enfuir.

Ce fut quand elle entendit une personne s'enfuir qu'elle préféra s'en aller. Anna avait toutes ses raisons en même temps.

\- Il était énervé ce vampire, fit une voix masculine avant qu'Anna ne parte.

Elle courait limite. Elle regardait la bibliothèque et puis elle se souvint par un étrange humour noir, la façon dont l'homme à l'accueil les accueillaient elle et ses amis.

\- Surtout, pas de bavardages, de chewing-gum, et... de bécotage.

Anna avait ri la première fois. Elle rit en marchant dans les rues. Son sourire se transforma en un douloureux rictus et elle commença à pleurer.

Même si elle ne connaissait et n'aimait pas spécialement cet homme qui avait environ quarante ans et des cheveux qui devenaient gris de jour en jour, elle aimait sa façon de parler et sa franchise. Anna le prenait pour la figure paternelle qu'elle n'avait jamais eue. Son père était partit dès que Lucas, son petit frère, était dans le ventre de sa mère.

Anna avait donc dix ans quand il avait quitté le domaine familial. Il n'était jamais revenu. Anna s'était dit que c'était tant mieux, car s'il aurait eu la brillante idée de revenir le jour de ses dix-sept ans, Anna n'aurait pas su si elle l'aurait tué d'un claquement de doigt, ou si elle l'aurait torturé psychologiquement. Anna était une experte à ça. La torture psychologique. Elle aimait se comporter en garce. Même sa mère, Maria, avait pratiquement élevé son fils dans la haine de son père. Anna, qui s'était assise sur un banc, sourit. Sa mère et elle avaient réservé un bel accueil au père d'Anna.

Celle-ci sécha ses larmes et elle continua son chemin. Elle n'allait pas pouvoir s'enlever cet après-midi de l'esprit, et ça, malheureusement, elle le savait.

Anna fit un sourire un peu forcé tout au long du chemin qui l'amenait à l'école primaire. Elle était triste, mais si elle craquait, elle ne voulait pas le faire devant son petit frère qui était encore innocent. Anna ne voulait pas craquer devant quelqu'un, seulement, elle savait qu'elle raconterait cette histoire terrifiante qui était réelle et qui aurait dû sortir de l'esprit d'un gamin, pas d'une fille aussi sage qu'elle.

Anna baissa la tête en arrêtant son sourire forcé. Elle n'arrivait pas à faire semblant, c'était trop dur. C'est alors que Lucas, un brun avec les yeux aussi noirs que ceux de sa sœur, sortit d'un bâtiment et couru vers Anna la serra dans ses bras.

Anna lui sourit. Elle était heureuse rien qu'en le voyant. Avec lui elle n'avait pas besoin de faire semblant. Elle était heureuse rien qu'en le sachant en sécurité.


	2. Chapitre 2: Un milieu dangereux

Anna avait ramenée son petit frère chez eux dans un appartement assez vieux et mal rangé. C'était le jeudi soir et chaque jeudi et vendredi soir, c'était Anna qui préparait les plats.

\- J'en veux plus ! Fit Lucas en poussant le plat de soupe qu'il avait entamé au trois-quart.

Du haut de ses six ans, Lucas était très capricieux. Anna le regarda en souriant.

\- Tu sait, fit-elle, maman m'a dit une fois, que quand on est bébé, on fait des caprices car on fait que de pleurer, quand on grandit on fait des caprices car on se forge le caractère, mais quand on est adulte devine pourquoi on ne fait pas de caprices.

Lucas resta attentif aux paroles d'Anna sans comprendre où elle voulait en venir. Celle-ci sourit en continuant.

\- Parce qu'on n'a plus personne à qui nous plaindre. Plus on se plaint, plus on se perd.

\- Pourquoi on se plaint alors ? Demanda Lucas d'une voix enfantine qu'Anna adorait.

Celle-ci se leva pour lui servir le plat principal.

\- Parce que c'est dans notre nature, fit-elle, même si l'être humain essaie de se perfectionner, il ne sera pas parfait.

Anna se tourna vers son petit frère qui ne comprenait visiblement pas tout ce qu'elle lui disait. Anna lui sourit en lui servant son plat principal et en ébouriffant ses cheveux noirs.

\- Tu comprendra un jour, fit-elle, je te le jure.

Anna commença à s'asseoir à table pour manger quand on sonna à la porte.

\- C'est maman ? Demanda Lucas en croquant dans sa viande prédécoupée par Anna.

\- Elle à les clef, fit Anna soucieuse, à moins qu'elle ne les ait oubliés.

Anna regarda son petit frère et elle se leva en souriant. Anna alla vers la porte. Elle s'inquiétait beaucoup. Elle avait peur que l'homme qu'elle avait sauvé de façon pas naturelle, débarque chez elle pour s'en prendre à elle ou son petit frère.

Anna regarda par le judas optique et elle ne vit qu'un homme brun. Il portait une tenue de tout les jours. Elle ouvrit la porte mais elle retint celle-ci par la chaine autrefois jaune, qui avait viré au gris petit à petit.

\- Bonjour, fit Anna.

\- Bonjour, fit le brun devant elle, je suis de...

\- Anna ? Demanda une voix d'enfant.

Anna arrêta de tenir la porte pour regarder son petit frère qui arrivait près d'elle.

\- Ne sort pas Lucas, fit-elle en regardant Lucas.

Le petit brun regarda sa sœur et il retourna manger. Anna se tourna vers l'homme et elle lui sourit.

\- Je suis désolée mais je dois m'occuper de mon petit frère. Repasser quand ma mère sera là, proposa t-elle gentiment.

\- Je pense que vous n'aurez pas beaucoup aidé pour l'enquête, fit l'homme.

Anna n'essaya pas de lui soutirer des informations car elle avait peur d'avoir une réaction qui l'aurait inculpée, si l'enquête qu'il menait, était sur la mort du bibliothécaire. Anna souffla un grand coup derrière la porte. Puis elle se reprit, alla vers Lucas, et lui sourit en l'ébouriffant gentiment.

\- Tu m'a sauvé la vie, fit-elle.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Lucas.

Anna le regarda et elle lui sourit encore une fois.

\- Parce-que mon secret que toi seul connaissait à sûrement été découvert. Il y a donc une autre personne qui le connait.

\- Comment elle la sut ? Demanda Lucas en continuant de manger la fin de ses pâtes.

Anna sourit à son frère. Elle aimait se savoir utile et elle aimait aussi savoir que son frère la prenait pour une héroïne.

\- Il était mourant, je lui ai sauvé la vie, fit-elle en pleurant.

\- C'est bien ça ? Demanda Lucas en voyant sa grande sœur pleurer.

\- Oui, fit Anna.

\- Alors pourquoi tu pleure ? Fit Lucas.

Anna sourit piteusement à son jeune frère. Elle le serra dans ses bras. Elle s'était sentit utile, certes, mais elle avait vite comprit que la personne qu'elle avait sauvé avait tuée des gens.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit quelqu'un d'honnête, fit Anna.

Lucas ne réagit pas. Anna regarda les couverts posés à la vas-vite sur la table. Elle aide les gens à se soigner, mais elle n'arrive pas à soigner ses relations paternelle, financière et magique.

Anna avait du fils à retordre et elle savait qu'elle ne serait en sécurité nulle-part car elle avait sauvé un complice d'un tueur. Mais dans le fond, qu'ils soient des tueurs, ce n'était pas le plus dérangeant. Non. Le plus dérangeant c'était que les deux hommes étaient des tueurs de vampires.

Anna eut des frissons, elle s'imaginait un monde où toutes ces créatures pouvaient exister. Anna n'y croyait pas, mais plus elle y pensait, plus elle se disait que c'était tout à fait possible... car son cas était surnaturel.

~~~~~~

 _Bon je suis désolée mais je tiens à vous prévenir qu'il n'y aura pas tout les persos parce que c'est censé se passer lors de la première saison._


	3. Chapitre 3: Danger au lycée

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil ou Anna et Lucas s'inquiétaient un peu de ne pas voir leur mère rentrer, Anna se réveilla le lendemain et elle commença par regarder dans la chambre de sa mère.

Il était sept heures du matin et Anna vit la magnifique chevelure brune de sa mère qui semblait apaisée par le sommeil. La mère d'Anna était une infirmière qui se donnait à fond dans son travail. Anna et Lucas n'avaient pas tellement le temps de la voir donc Anna fut heureuse de voir que sa mère avait écouté son patron qui lui avait conseillé de dormir.

Anna se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et elle sortit pour aller à son lycée. Elle n'était pas très populaire et elle s'était fait une "ennemie" la semaine précédente. Elle se dirigea vers le grand bâtiment aux airs modernes qu'était son lycée. Elle percuta alors une personne. Cette personne se tourna vers elle dès qu'Anna eut dit pardon.

\- Tu ferait mieux de t'excuser, fit la brune aux yeux marrons qui l'avait percuté.

Anna soupira en ne disant rien. Elle savait qu'envenimer les choses ne ferait qu'aggraver son cas, et ça, elle ne le voulait pas.

La jeune brune aux cheveux qui lui arrivaient aux épaules, marcha vers la porte métallique qui indiquait l'entrée des bâtiments. C'est alors qu'une voix prétentieuse et sûre d'elle, s'éleva en changeant l'humeur d'Anna quand celle-ci entendit ce son qui semblait lui abimer les oreilles.

\- Anna, fit la voix féminine, je me demande pourquoi tu revient ici.

Anna se tourna pendant que la personne continuait de parler.

\- Pourtant tu sait que personne ne t'aime, fit une blonde aux yeux noirs qui regardait Anna d'un œil mauvais.

Anna sourit. Elle s'approcha de la blonde.

\- Mais personne ne m'aime car tu leurs fait peur, fit Anna en souriant.

\- C'est le but, fit la blonde.

\- Alors on ne t'a jamais apprit à éviter de faire peur à tout le monde ? Demanda Anna faussement surprise.

La jolie blonde regardait Anna pour qu'elle lui explique pourquoi elle disait ça.

\- Le truc qui est bien avec les personnes qui sont dans le même pétrin, répondit simplement Anna, c'est qu'elles s'entraident pour s'en sortir.

La blonde fronça les sourcils. Anna sourit encore plus et elle commença à s'en aller.

\- À bas la reine ! S'exclama Anna.

La jeune brune se tourna vers la blonde en souriant malicieusement.

\- À bas Erika, murmura t-elle.

La blonde regarda Anna. Elle devait sûrement être Erika car quelques secondes plus tard, Erika et Anna se bâtèrent. Anna commençait à prendre le dessus sur Erika et avant qu'Anna ne comprenne comment, les deux filles furent séparées.

\- Ses yeux, fit Erika, vous avez vu ses yeux...

Anna regarda Erika, elle avait été son amie. A cause d'un quiproquo idiot à propos d'un garçon qui n'aimait ni l'une ni l'autre, Erika et Anna s'étaient détestées.

Anna était emmenée quelque part. Elle ne savait pas où. Quand on lui ordonna de s'asseoir, elle le fit sans rechigner car elle repensait aux paroles de son ancienne amie. Anna était tellement dans ses pensées qu'elle ne remarqua qui elle avait en face d'elle, que quand l'un des deux hommes s'adressa à elle. Elle avait vivement levé la tête vers l'homme en face d'elle. C'était celui qui lui avait parlé d'une enquête.

Elle tourna la tête vers une autre voix d'homme et ce fut en voyant le second homme, qu'elle se mit debout. Elle regardait avec crainte les deux hommes.

Anna ne savait pas quel était leurs plans. Elle ne savait pas si elle allait être disséquée et enfermée. Elle ne savait même pas de quoi elle était capable.

Anna ne connaissait pas les deux hommes devant elle. Elle se dit qu'elle était bien malchanceuse de ne pas se connaitre elle-même et ne pas connaître ses capacités.

Mais heureusement, c'est ce genre de petits détails ... qui peuvent sauver des vies.


	4. Chapitre 4: Rencontre avec le diable

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Anna près de la porte.

Anna avait visiblement peur et elle ne savait pas le cacher. Elle, et les deux hommes qui essayaient de ne pas l'effrayer d'avantage et de lui expliquer ce qu'il se passait, levèrent la tête quand une personne entra dans la pièce.

Anna avait tellement peur qu'elle sursauta et qu'elle fit exploser un verre sur la table marron en bois lissé.

\- A ce que je vois on à compris qui on est, fit le directeur du lycée d'Anna.

Les yeux du directeur devinrent entièrement noirs. Anna paniqua encore plus, elle recula le plus loin possible des trois hommes qui allaient visiblement se battre.

Anna ne s'était pas trompée car quelques secondes plus tard, le genre de démon aux pouvoirs incroyables, avait prit le dessus sur les deux hommes. Elle avait entendu dans les cris un nom. "Winchester" mais elle n'y avait pas prêté tant attention que ça.

Anna s'était blottie dans un coin de la pièce. Elle avait sut dès le moment où le démon avait projeté l'un des deux hommes sur un mur, qu'elle allait y passer.

\- Oh ! Fit le démon. C'est qu'elle à peur.

Anna osa regarder dans le seul noir de ses yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Demanda t-elle apeurée.

\- Juste avoir ce que tu peut faire.

\- Je doute que..., commença Anna en réfléchissant.

Elle regarda l'un des hommes à terre et elle lui prit juste sa main. Un éclat apparu. Cet éclat jaune brillant semblait repousser le démon. Anna le regarda et elle laissa la lumière traverser toute la pièce.

Quand Anna n'eut plus assez de force, elle arrêta et avant de s'évanouir elle vit qu'il n'y avait aucun danger. Elle était tombée tandis que d'autre s'étaient levés et Anna ne semblait pas avoir peur des deux hommes maintenant.

Anna fut transportée jusqu'à une voiture noire.

Anna ne fut réveillée que par des voix et des vrombissements de voiture. Elle voyait le paysage défiler et elle crut avoir un second évanouissement, mais elle se reprit, s'assied et elle regarda devant elle en évitant de se rendormir.

\- Où est-ce qu'on vas ? Demanda la voix enfantine d'Anna malgré son âge.

\- Dans un endroit sûr, fit l'homme au volant.

Anna était tellement faible qu'avant de s'évanouir de nouveau, elle ne put demander qu'une question.

\- Pour vous ou pour moi ?

Anna était fatiguée. Elle n'avait plus tellement peur des hommes à l'avant de la voiture. Ce qu'elle voulait c'était dormir et récupérer ses forces. Anna se doutait que, cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas par faiblesse qu'elle s'endormait, mais par flemmardise. Elle voulait récupérer les nuits de sommeil qu'elle avait manquée car elle était sur internet pour savoir ce qu'elle pouvait être.

D'ailleurs, ces nuits sur internet n'étaient pas terminées, et malheureusement, elles venaient juste de commencer.

Les questions que se posait Anna sur ce qu'elle était n'étaient rien comparé aux tonnes de questions qu'elle se poserait sur les deux hommes qui faisaient attention à ne pas beaucoup parler en sa présence.

Que lui cachent-ils ? Qu'est-elle ? Anna à tellement de questions sans réponses. Seulement, ce n'est pas des questions sans réponses dont Anna devrait se méfier, mais plutôt celles avec des réponses claires... ou plutôt trop claires...


	5. Chapitre 5: Kidnappée

Anna se réveilla grâce au soleil car celui-ci, une fois arrivée à son zénith, aveuglait Anna allongée à l'arrière de l'Impala noire que conduisaient les deux hommes qui parlaient non-loin de l'automobile.

Anna ouvrit les yeux en mettant une main en visière pour cacher les rayons du soleil qui lui arrivaient dans les yeux. Elle vit que les deux hommes arrêtèrent de parler suite à son mouvement.

Anna s'assied et elle regarda autour d'elle. Il y avait du bordel et Anna eut un petit sourire en se disant que chez elle s'était mieux rangé alors que c'était quand-même en pagaille.

Les deux hommes regardèrent Anna. Celle-ci voulut remettre sa courte chevelure brune mais sa main droite fut freinée. Elle regarda alors les deux hommes. Anna ne comprenait pas tout.

\- Je vous ai aidé, alors pourquoi vous ne me laissez pas partir chez moi ?

Anna n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'elle comprit. Elle souffla en regardant les deux hommes.

\- Vous avez peur de moi c'est ça ? Fit-elle.

\- Si tu savait qui on est tu dirait pas ça, fit l'un des deux hommes.

Anna ne pu pas dire qui lui parlait car elle avait le soleil dans les yeux.

\- Et bien justement, je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, j'aimerais le savoir et aussi j'aimerais savoir pourquoi vous retenez une jeune fille de seize ans à l'arrière de votre voiture.

Les deux hommes semblaient surpris qu'elle n'ai que seize ans. Anna chercha quelque chose pour pouvoir partir. Elle remarqua sur une pancarte qu'elle avait quitté New York depuis environs trois heures.

Anna soupira. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle pensa à son frère. Anna savait que si elle avait l'idée suicidaire d'essayer de s'échapper au moment où les hommes en face d'elle s'y attendaient le plus ou même le moins, ils risquaient de l'abattre. Anna pensa que la nuit, elle pourrait trouver un passage et s'en aller jusqu'au téléphone le plus proche.

Anna s'ennuyait fermement. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire et elle n'avait pas trouvé d'objet pour pouvoir s'enfuir. Elle regardait les deux hommes devant elle.

\- J'aimerais quand-même savoir pourquoi vous me retenez prisonnière, vous m'avez clairement fait comprendre que vous n'avez pas peur de moi, je crois comprendre que ça ne vous fait ni chaud ni froid de voir quelque chose de surnaturel, alors j'aimerais savoir qui vous êtes.

\- C'est simple, fit l'un des deux, on est des...

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase car quelqu'un avait arraché les menottes qu'avait Anna autour de son poignet. Anna sentait quelque chose sous sa gorge.

\- Les frères Winchester ! S'exclama une personne qu'Anna ne pouvait pas voir vu qu'elle la tenait.

\- Lâche la ! Fit l'un des deux hommes, celui qui était brun.

\- Vous vous préoccuper des monstres maintenant ?... Ah mais non. J'oubliais. Elle n'a tué personne donc ce n'est pas un monstre... je vous signale que c'était un accident, je ne voulais pas les tuer...

La voix féminine derrière Anna semblait se fâcher. Anna regarda les adultes qui devaient être ces Winchester.

\- Ne me dites pas qu'elle à tué quelqu'un ! Fit Anna en paniquant.

La personne derrière Anna baissa la tête vers celle-ci et elle sembla sourire.

\- Elle a peur, s'amusa la voix féminine.

Anna suppliait les Winchester du regard. Elle touchait le bras de la personne qui la tenait par le coup. Anna sentait sa chaleure et elle ferma les yeux. Anna ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle faisait. La jeune brune aux cheveux court sentit que la personne derrière elle désserait son étreinte et la jeune brune donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de la personne.

Étrangement, Anna se rua vers les Winchester et elle se sentit en sécurité dès qu'ils furent entre la personne et elle.


	6. Chapitre 6: Cours Anna ! Cours !

Anna ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer. Elle alla donc près de la voiture pour regarder la scène sous ses yeux. Anna voyait une blonde aux yeux noirs qui regardait les Winchester. Anna ne savait que trop bien ce qui allait se passer et elle ferma les yeux. Dès qu'elle les rouvrit, tout c'était stoppé. Anna voyait que les Winchester et la blonde se regardaient sans bouger. Anna regarda une horloge et elle se rendit compte que celle-ci fonctionnait normalement. Anna avait immobilisé les Winchester et la femme.

\- C'est moi qui ai fait ça ? Demanda Anna surprise.

Personne ne lui répondit. Anna vit alors la femme bouger un bras lentement, comme si une force l'empêchait de faire des mouvements rapides.

\- Non ! Hurla Anna en voyant la femme baisser entièrement le bras.

La jeune brune avait tendu le bras vers la femme et celle-ci s'envola comme projetée.

\- Putain ! S'exclama Anna choquée.

On la tira en arrière et elle ne semblait pas s'être rendu compte qu'elle était dans la voiture noire. Celle-ci démarra et Anna regardait le siège devant elle sans réagir. La voiture allait vite.

\- Je veux rentrer chez moi ! Fit Anna en fermant les yeux. Je veux revoir mon petit frère.

Les deux hommes devant elle se regardaient et Anna le vit. Elle laissa une larme couler le long de sa joue et elle leva les yeux vers eux.

\- S'il vous plait, fit-elle, laissez-moi le revoir. Vous pourrez me tuer ou bien me laisser en vie après ça, mais laissez-moi lui dire au revoir.

Il y eu un silence et Anna commença à pleurer encore plus.

\- Putain, mais parlez-moi ! Fit Anna énervée et en colère.

Elle tape dans quelque chose avec son pied sans le faire exprès.

\- Inutile de s'énerver ! Fit l'un des deux, celui qui conduisait.

Anna le regarda surprise et encore en colère.

\- Enfin ! Fit-elle. J'ai enfin une réponse.

\- On va s'arrêter pour la nuit et ensuite on te ramènera chez toi, fit l'autre homme.

Anna sourit avant de le remercier. Elle baissa la tête en réfléchissant, elle tournait autour de son poignet, un bracelet à breloque. Anna repensait à son petit frère. Il ne risquait rien s'il restait loin d'elle, elle le savait. Elle savait qu'elle était dangereuse. Elle ne savait juste pas qu'elle pouvait aussi déplacer les chose par une simple pensée. Elle ne le savait pas et peut-être qu'elle pouvait faire plus. Bien plus...


	7. Chapitre 7: Petit détour

Les deux hommes entrèrent dans une chambre de motel suivit d'Anna qui s'assied sur un lit. Elle les regardaient sans rien dire, sans rien faire. Anna se leva d'un coup en ayant marre de ne rien dire. Elle attira l'attention des deux frères.

\- Ok, fit-elle, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être enlevée par des... je-ne-sais-quoi, alors je ne sais pas comment réagir. J'imagine que je ne devrais pas vous demander ce que vous faites dans la vie ou alors pourquoi est-ce que vous n'avez pas peur alors que moi, intérieurement, je flippe. J'imagine que si je vous le demandais, j'aurais encore plus peur. J'imagine aussi que je ne suis pas un ange, ça expliquerais sans doute mon enlèvement. Mais après tout, même si savoir la vérité doit être... choquant, je préfère être choquée que conne.

\- C'est trop tard pour la connerie, fit l'un des deux, un brun.

Anna lui lança un regard noir alors qu'il prenait place sur un lit.

\- Il est toujours comme ça ? Demanda Anna en se tournant vers l'autre homme.

Celui-ci sourit en entend Anna. Celle-ci comprit qu'il affirmait ce qu'elle avait dit. Anna sourit.

\- Merci.

\- De quoi ? demanda l'homme en face d'Anna.

\- De n'avoir rien fait justement.

Anna trouva vite sommeil malgré le fait qu'elle se sentait en danger. Elle se sentait aussi en sécurité car, les deux hommes auraient put la tuer quand ils en avaient eut l'occasion.

Anna fut réveillée par l'un des deux hommes. Le brun la regardait et tapa dans le bois du lit où était Anna.

\- Debout là-dedans ! Fit-il en réveillant Anna.

La jeune brune mit un peu de temps à se réveiller. Elle monta dans la voiture noire des deux hommes en étant à moitié endormie. Elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, peut-être quatre. Elle se réveilla car elle vit le midi pointer.

\- Pourquoi je suis obligée de vous accompagner ? demanda la jeune brune limite en paniquant.

\- Parce que...

\- Parce que quoi ? Explosa Anna. Vois voulez me tenir à l'oeil ? Vous avez peur que je tue des gens ? Sachez que je ai jamais tuée personne, je vous ai sauvé et j'ai sauvé mon petit frère.

À son appellation, Anna se mit à paniquer. Elle mit une main sur sa bouche.

\- Merde je devais le l'accompagner ce soir et ce matin, murmura t-elle.

Elle regarda les deux hommes avec encore plus de colère qu'avant. Elle serra me poing.

\- Je vous jure, il lui est arrivé quelque chose, je vous tient pour responsable et c'est vous que je tue.

\- Essaie rien qu'un peu, fit le brun.

Anna croisa les bras. Elle savait que son frère pouvait se prendre en main. Elle avait juste peur car c'est elle qui avait les clefs, mais la jeune brune se dit que, par chance, sa mère n'allait pas au travail ce jours-ci. Elle décroisa alors les bras et elle resta avec les deux hommes.

Le soir, après près de douze heures et demie de route, Anna et les deux hommes qui préféraient largement écouter de la musique plutôt que de parler, arrivèrent dans le Michigan. Anna n'avait jamais vraiment été loin de chez elle et elle sourit en voyant toutes ces lumières.

Le sourire d'Anna disparu quand elle vit quelles genre de lumière c'était. Elle regarda les deux frères qui commençaient à sortir de la voiture. Anna les suivit. Elle semblait les accuser du regard.

\- Un mort ?! S'exclama t-elle sans trop hurler. On est ici pour un pauvre cadavre ?!

\- Malheureusement non, fit l'homme le plus gentil des deux pour Anna, on n'est pas venu que pour lui.

Anna le regarda avec curiosité. Pourquoi étaient-ils dans le Michigan ? Pourquoi lui cachait-ils des choses ? Pourquoi Anna avait l'étrange sensation qu'elle n'allait pas être compréhensive.


	8. Chapitre 8: Comprends ! Apprends !

Les deux hommes étaient remontés en voiture en obligeant Anna à les suivre. Elle n'avait pas résistée bien longtemps.

Dans le motel, alors que les deux hommes dormaient, Anna fixait le plafond. Elle entendait le tic-tac des montres et ça l'aidait a réfléchir, mais pas à dormir. Elle regarda les deux hommes de chaque côté d'elle. Elle se sentait encerclée. Elle s'assied sur son lit en les regardant. Elle n'osa pas bouger de son lit de peur de les réveiller. Elle vit alors en face d'elle, son sweat qu'elle avait enlevé car elle avait chaud. Elle tendit la main peu sûre d'elle et elle ferma les yeux. Elle espérait quelle sentirait son sweat dans sa main mais elle ne sentit rien. Elle ouvrit les yeux et elle sourit. Dans la pénombre elle vit son sweat voler à quelques centimètres au-dessus d'elle.

Du bruit à côté d'elle fit en sorte que, par par peur, Anna fit redescendre le sweat et se coucha en vitesse. Elle sourit fière d'elle avant de se rendormir. Elle avait réussi. Elle avait réussi à contrôler ses pouvoirs même si elle ne savait pas qu'elle pouvait faire ça.

Devant la maison des Miller le lendemain, les deux frères sonnent à la porte. Les cheveux du plus gentil sont repoussés à l'arrière.

\- Tu te rends compte de que qu'on fait, là ? Demande le plus gentil des deux hommes à son frère alors qu'Anna les regardaient dans la voiture.

Son frère lui sourit. Un homme ouvre la porte et voit deux hommes portant des vêtements de prêtres.

\- Bonjour, monsieur, fit l'autre homme. Je suis le Père Simmons et voici le Père Frehley. Nous sommes les nouveaux prêtres de St Augustin. On peut vous parler?

L'homme acquiesce et les fait entrer.

\- Merci, continua t-il.

\- Nos sincères condoléances, ajouta l'homme qu'Anna trouvait être le plus sympathique.

L'homme qui avait ouvert, ferme la porte, laissant Anna seule sans occupation. Elle commença à se ronger les ongles, mais elle en eut vite plus, alors elle regarda la maison. Elle s'était dit que les deux frères semblaient lui faire confiance. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi pourtant.

Anna regardait la maison. Elle s'était promis de ne pas tenter quoi que ce soit qui pourrai la mettre en danger. Mais la maison était si intrigante qu'Anna voulais voir ce qu'il y avait de spécial. Elle se leva et elle fit un pas vers la maison.

Anna vit que la première fenêtre où elle arriva, donnait sur la cuisine. Elle y risqua un œil et elle mit une main sur sa bouche. Lui. Ici. Elle couru retourner à la voiture en vitesse.

Les yeux d'Anna faisaient des bonds entre la voiture et la maison. Elle était anxieuse. Anna fini par fermer les yeux en sentant la paranoïa monter en elle. Quand elle les rouvrit, ses magnifiques yeux noir étaient rempli de larmes. Elle se tourna une dernière fois vers la maison avant de sécher ses larmes.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda t-elle a voix haute sans s'en rendre compte.

Elle essuya entièrement ses larmes et elle regarda le rétroviseur pour savoir si ses yeux étaient rouge.

Anna faillit crier. Elle mit une nouvelle fois sa main devant sa bouche.

\- C'est pas possible, fit-elle en approchant sa main vers son reflet.

Anna regardait ses yeux qui, habituellement marron clair, avaient virés entièrement au rouge sang.

Du bruit fit sursauter Anna. Celle-ci regardait encore ses yeux qui étaient redevenus marrons. Les deux hommes étaient revenus mais ne semblaient pas avoir remarqués qu'Anna était bouleversée. Elle en fut presque heureuse.

Dans la chambre du motel, l'homme qu'Anna n'aimait pas vraiment est assis sur son lit et nettoie tous ses fusils. Anna le regarde pas très rassurée.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Demanda l'homme qui nettoyait les fusils.

\- Rien du tout, fit l'autre homme. Il s'est absolument rien passé de spécial depuis qu'ils ont construit la maison.

\- Et, pour le terrain ? Demanda le premier à avoir parlé.

\- Pas de tombe, pas de champs de bataille. En fait, aucune sorte d'atrocité. Pas même dans le voisinage.

\- Je m'en doutais. J'ai cherché dans toute la maison. Il n'y a ni tâche suspecte ni trace de soufre. Nada.

Anna les écoutaient sans participer à la discussion de peur de paraître de trop.

\- Et, la famille dit que tout était normal? Demanda le plus gentil des deux.

\- Oui. Je pense que s'il y avait eu un démon ou un poltergeist, quelqu'un se serait aperçu de quelque chose. Je me suis servi de mon scanner thermique. J'ai rien trouvé.

Anna les regarda tout les deux avec des yeux rond. Ils étaient quoi au juste ? Des exorciseurs ? Des tueurs de monstres ? Sûrement ça !

\- Donc, tu penses que Miller s'est suicidé? Que le rêve que j'ai fait n'était qu'une sorte d'affreuse coïncidence? Demanda le plus gentil.

\- J'en sais rien Sam. A mon avis, il n'y a rien d'anormal dans cette maison. C'est tout.

\- Oui, fit Sam qui commençait à se masser les tempes en faisant une grimace de douleur. Bon. T'as pensé alors… Enfin, on peut pense que la maison n'a rien à voir. Peut-être que c'est juste… Peut-être que ça ne touche que Jim. D'une façon ou d'une autre.

Sam arrêta de parler car il avait trop mal à la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce t'as? Demanda l'autre homme visiblement inquiet.

Sam se baissalentement et se mit sur ses genoux.

\- Ah! Oh, ma tête! Fit Sam.

Sam crie à cause de la douleur. Les deux autre se précipite vers lui et l'attrape par les épaules.

\- Sam? Eh ! Eh ! Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

Sam les regarda, horrifié. Anna regarda l'autre homme avec inquiétudes. Mais que se passait il donc avec eux ? Qu'avaient ils de si étrange ?

Quelques minute plus tard, Sam est terrifié dès qu'il ouvre les yeux.

\- Ça a recommencé. Et maintenant, c'est le tour de Roger Miller, dit-il.

Anna regarda les deux hommes avec un regard accusateur. Mais que se passait il donc ?

Au lieu de lui expliquer, ils embarquèrent tous dans la voiture, l'un conduit tandis que Sam est au téléphone.

\- Roger Miller. Non, non, non. Juste l'adresse, s'il vous plaît. D'accord, merci, fit-il avant de raccrocher. 220 West Grove. Appartement 1120.

\- Ça ira ?

\- Oui, fit Sam.

\- Si t'es malade, je préfère qu'on s'arrête un instant parce que je viens de nettoyer la voiture.

\- Non, je vais bien. T'inquiète pas, insista Sam.

\- Merci.

\- Ça commence à me faire peur, avoua Sam. Comme si les cauchemars ne suffisaient pas, voilà que j'ai des visions en étant éveillé. Et ces… Ces visions, ou ce que tu veux, deviennent encore plus intenses. Et douloureuses.

Anna baissa la tête. Elle leur en voulaient de l'avoir "kidnappée" juste parce qu'elle avait des pouvoirs, alors que Sam en avait visiblement lui aussi. Mais elle se dit qu'ils avaient assez de problèmes comme ça.

\- T'en fais pas. Ça passera. Ça va bien finir.

\- Mais, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec les Miller ? Hein? Pourquoi je me connecte avec eux? Pourquoi je peux les voir quand ils meurent? Pourquoi il faut que ça m'arrive à moi?

\- J'en sais rien, Sam. Mais, on va vite trouver, d'accord? On a toujours fait face à l'inexplicable, chaque jour que Dieu fait. On va continuer.

\- Non. On n'a jamais connu ça. Ça n'a jamais touché la famille comme ça. Ose me dire le contraire. Dis-moi que ça ne te fait pas peur.

\- Ça ne me fait pas peur, fit l'autre homme après un ne pause ce qui fit lever la tête d'Anna.

Roger marche dans la rue vers son appartement avec un sac de courses. La voiture s'arrêta à côté de lui.

\- Eh, Roger ! Fit Sam.

\- Vous avez une seconde ou pas ? Demanda l'autre homme.

\- Vous êtes de missionnaires ou quoi ? Laissez-moi tranquille, fit le prénommé Roger.

\- Vite ! Fit Sam.

Ils se garent sur le bord de la route, arrête le moteur et sortent de voiture. Ils courent vers l'appartement où Roger est en train d'entrer. Anna commença à sortir de la voiture mais on lui dit de ne pas faire ça alors elle y rentra en soupirant.

\- Eh! Roger ! Fit Sam. On veut vous aider. Attendez ! Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh !

Roger ferme la porte d'entrée devant eux.

\- Je veux pas de votre aide, fit Roger qui s'en alla.

\- On n'est pas des prêtres! Vous devez nous écouter! Cria Sam.

\- Roger, vous êtes en danger! Amène-toi par là, amène-toi! Fit l'autre homme a Sam.

Sam et l'autre homme s'en vont alors qu'Anna les regardaient de loin. Elle soupira et elle ouvrit la portière d'un coup. Elle couru. Elle croisa les deux hommes.

\- Je t'avais dit de pas partir, fit le premier.

\- Vous étiez où ? Demanda Anna sans répondre à la première remarque.

Elle baissa alors la tête et elle vit du sang. Elle regarda les deux hommes. La peur la paralysa.


	9. Chapitre 9: Aide !

De retour au motel. Anna ne disait toujours rien. Elle les regardaient avec crainte. Le premier soupira en la voyant.

\- On n'a pas le temps de t'expliquer, fit-il, il faut se grouiller de retrouver ce monstre et lui dérouiller la face.

\- Monstre ! Fit Anna en colère. C'est comme ça que je devrais me sentir dans les prochaines années ? Comme un monstre ? Et Sam aussi ?

\- Sam n'est pas un monstre !

\- Juste parce que c'est ton frère ou parce qu'il y a juste des personne qui en on tués d'autre qui vous traitez de monstres ? Parce que dans ce dernier cas je suis loin d'être un monstre.

\- Dean, fit Sam en se tournant vers son frère, elle a raison.

\- Elle à tort. Tu n'est pas un monstre.

Anna leva les yeux au ciel et elle soupira avant de croiser les bras.

\- Vous savez quoi ? Monstre ou pas, je vois aide sur ce coup et ensuite vous me laissez voir mon petit frère. Je vous promet que je ne tuerais jamais personne.

Les deux frères se concertèrent du regard. Ils semblaient d'accord.

Le lendemain, dans le salon des Miller, Sam et Dean sont à nouveau vêtus comme des prêtres et parlent à un certain Max alors qu'Anna s'infiltre par une fenêtre.

\- Ma mère se repose. Elle est épuisée, fit Max.

\- Oui, je comprends, fit Dean.

\- Les voisins n'ont pas arrêté de s'amener avec leur nourriture. Ils veulent qu'on mange et j'ai été obligé de les faire partir.

Il montre la table à manger qui est recouverte de plats. Anna se cacha pour avoir une vue d'ensemble.

\- C'est bizarre comme les gens croient que tout va mieux dès on s'empiffre.

Ils sourient. Anna leva les yeux ai ciel. Elle le reconnaissait. Max avait été dans son école primaire. Il était plus vieux quelle, certes, mais elle se souvenais de lui.

\- Asseyez-vous, proposa Max.

Ils s'assoient. Anna se tenait prête à partir. Elle ne le sentait pas Max. Il avait quelques chose de louche.

\- Pas trop dur ? Demanda gentiment Sam.

\- Ça peut aller, fit Max.

\- Vôtre père et votre oncle étaient proches ? Demanda Sam.

\- Oui. Oui, oui. Ils étaient liés comme des frères. Ils étaient tout le temps ensemble quand j'étais jeune.

\- Et aujourd'hui, ils se voyaient moins ? Demanda Sam.

\- Non, mais c'est pas ça. C'est juste que… Ils habitaient tout près quand j'étais enfant. On habitait une grande maison. Oncle Roger habitait juste à côté. Il était toujours chez nous.

\- Ah! Et, c'était comment dans cette maison quand vous étiez jeune? Fit Sam.

\- C'était bien. Pourquoi ?

\- C'était vraiment le bonheur ? Demanda Dean. Vous ne vous souvenez pas d'évènements inhabituels? Qui pourraient concerner la vie quotidienne de votre famille?

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cette question?

\- Comme ça, fit Dean.

\- Non. Non, non, il y a rien à dire. C'était très bien. Normal, fit Max en essayant de cacher ses émotions.

Alors que les deux hommes prenaient congé. Anna s'en alla en vitesse. Elle patienta devant la voiture noire.

Sam et Dean sortent de la maison des Miller et se dirigent vers la voiture.

\- Il n'y a pas une famille chez qui tout est bien et normal. Tu l'as vu quand on a parlé de son ancienne maison? Fit Dean.

\- Il avait la trouille, fit Sam.

\- Max ne nous dit pas la vérité. Allons voir leurs anciens voisins. Ils nous diront quelle était la vie des Miller, proposa Dean avant de rentrer en voiture avec les deux autres.

Sam et Dean sont devant la maison de l'ancien voisin des Miller et parlent avec ce dernier alors qu'Anna attend dans la voiture.

\- Ça fait longtemps que vous habitez ici? Demanda Sam.

\- Oh! Ça fait 20 ans. C'est un bon quartier. Vous voulez y habiter?

\- Non. Non, non. On se demandait seulement si vous vous souviendriez d'une famille qui habitait juste de l'autre côté de la rue.

\- Oui, oui. les Miller. Leur fils s'appelait Max, ajouta Dean.

\- Oui. Oui, je m'en souviens. Le frère habitait juste à côté. Oui, alors. Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Est-ce que Max a des ennuis?

\- Des ennuis? Pourquoi? Demanda Sam.

\- De ma vie, je n'ai jamais vu un enfant traité de cette façon. On entendait Mr Miller qui hurlait et lançait des choses par la fenêtre. Oui, en fait, il buvait trop. Et, il frappait régulièrement le petit Max. Le pauvre. Il lui a cassé le bras au moins deux fois.

\- Mais, ça arrivait très souvent? Demanda Sam.

\- Pratiquement chaque jour. En plus, l'espère de brute de frère lui aussi cognait souvent sur Max. Mais, le pire de tout. C'était la belle-mère. Elle disait rien. Elle restait là à regarder, sans jamais rien faire pour l'aider. J'ai bien fait venir la police une bonne dizaine de fois. Ça n'a rien donné.

\- Vous avez dit la belle-mère ? Fit Dean.

\- Je crois que la vraie mère est morte. On parlait d'accident… Oui, d'accident de la route. Ça va pas ? Demanda t-il en voyant Sam.

Sam se tient la tête et respire difficilement. Anna et Dean le regardèrent inquiet.

\- C'est rien, fit Sam douloureusement.

\- Merci pour votre aide, fit Dean.

\- Oui, merci.

\- Viens, fit Dean.

\- Oh, c'est dingue! S'exclama Sam.

Dean aide Sam à retourner à la voiture. Sam s'arrête et fixe les maisons, terrifié. Anna approche sa main de Sam en voulant le soigner mais une décharge électrique lui fit mal. Elle regarda Dean avec surprise. Quelques minutes plus tard Sam se réveilla et raconta son cauchemars. Ils roulèrent alors jusqu'à chez les Miller.

\- C'est Max le responsable. J'ai vu ce qui se passait, fit Sam.

\- T'en es persuadé ? Demanda Dean.

\- Mais, oui. Je l'ai vu, affirma Sam.

\- Comment il fait ça ? S'étonna Dean.

\- Grâce à la télékinésie.

\- Il tord des cuillères de loin et sait déplacer les objets ?

\- Je dois prendre ça pour une insulte ? Demanda Anna.

Dean la regarda et Anna leva les yeux au ciel en comprenant quelle devais prendre ça pour une insulte.

\- J'ai pas fait attention, fit alors Sam en préférant ne pas débattre, mais à chaque crime, il était là. Il était à côté du garage quand son père es mort. Il était dans l'appartement quand son père a été tué. Pendant que j'ai eu ses visions, j'étais pas connecté aux Miller. J'étais connecté avec Max. Et, je t'avoue que je comprends mal. C'est sûrement parce qu'on est pareils.

\- De quoi tu parles ? Tu n'as rien à voir avec lui? Fit Dean.

\- Ah! On a pourtant tous deux des pouvoirs anormaux. On est pareils.

\- Mais moi aussi j'ai des pouvoirs anormaux, rétorqua Anna, pourtant j'ai pas l'impression qu'on est liés.

\- Elle n'a pas tort, affirma Dean.

Anna regarda dans le vide, elle réfléchissait. Comment se faisait-il que les deux autre soient connectés et qu'elle soit connectée à aucun des deux ? Serait-elle différente d'eux d'une autre façon que eux sont différents des autres ?


	10. Chapitre 10: Neutralisé (part 1)

Dean regardait Sam avec surprise.

\- Mais, en quoi ? Max est un monstre. Il a déjà tué deux personnes et veut en tuer une autre, fit Dean en colère contre Sam.

\- Il a beaucoup souffert, fit Sam. On l'a battu. Il veut se venger de certaines personnes et, je suis désolé de dire ça, ça n'a rien d'insensé.

\- Ça ne justifie pas le meurtre de toute une famille, fit Dean.

\- Dean...

\- Il n'est pas différent de ceux qu'on chasse. Il faut aussi l'éliminer.

\- On va pas tuer Max, se plaignit Sam.

\- Alors quoi ? S'énerva Dean. Tu veux l'emmener chez les flics et dire « Enfermez-le tout de suite. Il tue avec le pouvoir de son esprit » ?

\- Arrête. On peut pas, l'implora Sam.

\- Sam..., commença celui-ci.

\- Dean. Ecoute-moi, Dean. On va discuter tranquillement. Eh ! Promet-moi que tu vas me suivre, cette fois.

\- C'est promis. Mais, je vais pas le laisser tuer quelqu'un d'autre, fit Dean après une pause.

Il ouvre la boîte à gants et en sort un flingue. Puis, ils sortent de voiture. Anna les regarda et leur emboîta le pas. Ils ne disaient rien.

Dans la cuisine des Miller, Mme Miller coupe des légumes tout en pleurant.

\- Tu sais bien que je n'ai jamais rien fait, fit-elle.

\- Ça, c'est vrai, fit Max. Tu n'as rien fait. Rien du tout. Tu ne les as jamais empêchés de me frapper.

Alors qu'un couteau commençait à bouger, Sam et Dean entrèrent par la porte de la cuisine avec Anna. Le couteau cesse alors de bouger.

\- Vous ? Ici ? Fit madame Miller.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Demanda Max énervé.

\- Euh... Désolés de débarquer comme ça, fit Dean assez gêné.

\- Max, est-ce que... Est-ce qu'on pourrait se voir dehors pour bavarder une seconde ? Demanda Sam.

\- Parler de quoi ? Fit Max suspicieux.

\- Et, bien... C'est privé, fit Sam. On voudrait pas embêter votre maman. Ce sera pas long. Je vous le promets.

Max fixe sa belle-mère.

\- D'accord, dit Max.

\- Bon, très bien, fut Sam.

Max se dirige vers Sam et Dean. Dean ouvre la porte. Max regarde le miroir et aperçoit le pistolet dans le jean de Dean. La porte se ferme tout à coup, en même temps que les fenêtres. Anna regarde Max avec crainte.

\- Vous n'êtes pas prêtres ! S'exclama Max.

Dean sort son arme et la pointe vers Max. Mais, Max utilise la télékinésie pour envoyer le pistolet à ses pieds. Il le ramasse et le pointe vers Sam et Dean.

\- Max, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda la mère de Max.

\- La ferme ! Cria le rejeton turbulent.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda sa mère.

Max secoue la tête et Mme Miller est projeté contre le comptoir de la cuisine. Elle reste étendue au sol. Anna fit un pas en avant mais elle se ravisa.

\- J'ai dit la ferme ! Cria Max.

\- Max, calmez-vous ! Fit doucement Sam.

\- Vous êtes qui ? Demanda Max.

\- On veut simplement vous parler, continua Sam.

\- Oui, et vous vouliez parler avec ça ! Fit Max en désignant l'arme à feu.

\- C'était une erreur, d'accord ? C'est vrai. On vous a menti sur nous. Mais c'est terminé, Max, d'accord ? Ecoutez-moi. On veut simplement parler.

\- De quoi ? Demanda Max a Sam.

\- Je vous ai vu faire. Je vous ai vu tuer votre père et votre oncle avant que vous ne le fassiez réellement.

\- Comment ? Fit Max.

\- J'ai eu des visions, Max. J'ai pu vous voir.

\- Vous êtes cinglés, affirma Max sans le croire.

\- Vous comptiez envoyer ce couteau sur votre belle-mère, expliqua Sam. Dans son œil. Alors, vous ne me croyez pas ? Vous venez de le faire. Max, je vous assure que je vous ai vu le faire. Et, je veux vous aider si je peux.

\- Non. Non, vous réussirez pas !

\- Laissez-moi essayer. On va en parler. Vous et moi. On va laisser Dean, Anna et Alice sortir de là.

\- Non, pas question ! Firent Anna et Dean.

Sam lève son index alors que les deux autres se regardaient. Le lustre au-dessus de Sam et Dean commence alors à trembler.

\- Personne ne sortira d'ici ! Fit Max avec un regard de tueur qui fit tressaillir Anna.

\- D'accord. Personne ne va sortir. Ils vont simplement aller au premier étage, fit Sam en essayant de le calmer.

\- Je te laisserai pas seul avec lui, fit Dean.

\- Il le faut Dean. Ecoutez, Max. C'est vous qui décidez, d'accord ? Tout le monde le sait. Personne ne fera rien contre votre avis. Mais, je veux qu'on parle cinq minutes vous et moi.

\- Sam...

Une fois de plus, Sam lève son index. Anna prit le poignet de Dean et elle le regarda dans les yeux.

\- D'accord, cinq minutes. Allez là-haut. Allez ! Fi Max.

Dean va dans la cuisine et secoue Mme Miller pour la réveiller une fois qu'Anna l'eut lâché. Il l'aide à se relever pour l'emmener à l'étage. Anna les suivit elle jeta cependant un coup d'œil derrière elle par peur pour Sam.


	11. Chapitre 11: Neutralisé (part 2)

Dans le salon, Sam et Max sont assis sur le canapé, se faisant face l'un à l'autre. Max bouge un coupe-papier qui se plante la table prêt à l'emploi.

\- Ecoutez, commença Sam, je sais que personne ne se doute de ce que vous avez enduré.

\- Non, personne ne le sait, fit Max les yeux rivés sur l'ouvre lettre.

\- Mais, Max. Vous devez tout stopper.

\- Je le ferais juste après ma belle-mère.

\- Non. Faut la laisser, insista Sam.

\- Pourquoi ?

Le coupe-papier commence à tourner sur lui-même.

À l'étage, Anna se rongeait le si peu d'ongle qu'elle avait. Elle vit que Dean la fixait et elle sourit alors en haussant les épaules.

\- Je suis d'un naturel stressé, expliqua t-elle, en vivant ma vie vous comprendriez peut être, mais j'imagine qu'en vivant votre vie vous comprenez très bien.

Anna s'assied près d'Alice, la mere de Max. Elle regarda sa blessure à la tête et elle la regarda dans les yeux.

\- Avez-vous confiance en moi madame ? Demanda t-elle.

La mère de Max ne réagi pas. Anna lui sourit gentiment et elle prit les mains d'Alice. Anna ferma les yeux et une lumière sortit de ses mains pour irradier le corps entier de la mère de Max.

Anna lâcha les mains de la pauvre femme qui, effrayée, s'éloigna de l'adolescente. Anna , elle, regardait Dean avec un sourire qui voulais tout dire.

\- Tu vois je ne suis pas un monstre, affirma t-elle, je soigne les gens, je ne les tuent pas.

\- Vous êtes quoi au juste ? Demanda la voix chevrotante de la mère de Max.

Anna haussa les épaules en souriant d'un sourire malicieux.

\- Aucune idée, avoua t-elle, mais, malgré le fait que vous deviez me tuer, j'aurais aimé que vous me le disiez.

\- Quand on le saura on te fera une jolie surprise, fit Dean.

\- Pourquoi tant de méchanceté ? Je viens de prouver que je ne suis as un danger. Vos douter toujours ? Vous savez il peut très bien exister des monstres gentils.

Anna croisa les bras et fit semblant de bouder. Elle lançait des petits regards a Dean qui l'avait visiblement écouté. Anna sourire.

Son sourire disparu quand elle ferma les yeux soudainement et qu'elle vit Max se lever, commencer à marcher vers les escaliers et Sam se mettre devant lui pour le stopper.

Les paroles des deux étaient floues aux oreilles d'Anna sûrement parce qu'elle était sous le choc, mais elr vit Max fixer Sam et lui dire quelque chose avant de l'envoyer dans une penderie et de fermer les portes avec seulement l'aide de sa pensée.

Anna eut juste le temps de voir Max utiliser son pouvoir pour mettre un énorme meuble dans les portes de la penderie et Sam taper aux portes avant de rouvrir véritablement les yeux.

En face d'elle, les deux adultes la regardaient avec des regards emplit de crainte et d'inquiétude. Anna de leva d'un bond et elle regarda la porte avec frayeur.

\- Il arrive ! Dit-elle a mi-voix.

Elle avait tellement peur qu'elle en tremblait. Dean se mit devant elle quand la porte de la chambre où ils étaient cachés, s'ouvrit d'un coup. Dans une chambre à l'étage, Dean est agenouillé à côté de Mme Miller et tient un gant sur sa tête. La porte s'ouvre d'elle-même. Dean s'approche de Max, mais il est propulsé contre le mur par Max et tombe au sol. Max sort alors le pistolet.

\- Max ! Fit la mère de Max.

\- Ne faites pas ça ! Fit Dean.

Dean se relève et s'approche de Max. Max lâche le revolver qui flotte alors dans les airs et est pointé vers Dean.

\- Max. Non ! Non, Max, hurla la mère de celui-ci.

Le pistolet pointe maintenant vers Mme Miller. Dean se met en travers et le pistolet le vise. Dean cesse alors d'avancer.

-N'avancez pas. Ce n'est pas pour vous, le prévint Max.

\- Si tu veux la tuer, tu devras me tuer avant, fit Dean ce qui valu une accélération cardiaque de la part d'Anna.

\- D'accord.

Max est sur le point de presser la détente quand Sam défonce la porte et entre.

\- Non, non ! Je vous en prie. Je vous en prie, Max. Max. Si vous l'acceptez, on vous aidera. Mais, tous nous tuer, ce n'est pas la solution. Ça n'arrangera rien, le supplia Sam.

Max le fixe pendant un moment.

\- C'est vrai, fit Max avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

Sam sourit légèrement. Tout à coup, Max pointe l'arme vers lui et se tire une balle dans la tête. Il tombe au sol, mort. Anna et les trois autres le regardèrent. Seul Anna mettait une main sur sa bouche pour ne pas vomir.

Anna regarda alors Sam et Dean. Comment pouvaient-ils endurer ça ? Elle était limite à se demander qui était le monstre entre eux trois : la magicienne qui n'avait jamais tué personne, ou les deux malins qui tuaient au nom de quelque chose qui semblait dépasser Anna ?


	12. Chapitre 12: Définition

Anna, Sam et Dean sortent de la maison infecté de policiers qui avaient envahis la maison des Miller une fois que la seule encore en vie les aient appelés, et se dirigent vers la voiture.

\- J'aurais dû réussir à empêcher ça. Trouver des mots plus forts, fit Sam.

\- S'il te plaît, Sam, le supplia Dean.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ne te torture pas. Ça n'aurait pas changé grand chose. Max était allé trop loin.

\- Je revois comment il s'est tourné vers moi juste avant... J'aurais dû l'en empêcher.

\- N'y pense pas, s'exclama Dean. Tu aurais risqué ta vie. En fait, oui. On aurait peut-être dû arriver cinq ans plus tôt.

Ils s'arrêtent à la voiture. Anna regarda derrière elle, l'air pensive. Elle n'écoutait pas Sam et Dean. Elle avait l'impression de traîner avec des pipelettes. Elle ferma les yeux une fraction de seconde et elle eut un sursaut.

\- Eh ! Anna, tu viens ? Demanda Sam.

Dean rentrait en voiture. Anna sourit à Sam et elle les suivit. Jamais elle n'aurai pensé vivre une vie comme celle-ci.

Anna et les deux autre atterrirent dans la chambre d'un motel, Sam et Dean se préparaient à partir.

\- Dean, j'ai réfléchi, s'exclama alors Sam.

\- Quoi ? Tu t'es encore blessé ? Demanda Dean en faisant un peu pouffer Anna.

\- Non, je suis sérieux. Je me demandais pourquoi ce démon, ou quoique ce soit, pourquoi est-ce qu'il a tué maman et Jessica et la mère de Max aussi ? Je me demande ce qu'il veut.

\- Aucune idée, avoua Dean.

\- Oui. Mais tu crois pas qu'il nous en voulait à nous ? A Max et moi ?

\- Pourquoi tu crois ça ? Demanda Dean.

\- Bin... Que ce soit la télékinésie ou les prémonitions, ce sont des pouvoirs et...

\- Non, affirma Dean.

\- Peut-être qu'il a de bonnes raisons de nous en vouloir.

\- Sam. Si je t'en voulais, c'est toi que j'attaquerais. D'accord ? Ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu n'y es pour rien.

\- Tu penses ?

\- Je pense à cette horrible chose qui a fait ça à notre famille. Cette chose qu'on trouvera. Cette chose qu'on tuera. Et, c'est tout.

\- Il y a autre chose. Ça pourrait t'étonner, avoua Sam.

\- Quoi encore ?

\- Quand Max m'a enfermé dans le placard, il a place un gros meuble devant la porte. Je l'ai poussé.

Alors qu'ils continuaient à parler, Anna repensa a se quelle avait réussit à faire avec son sweat. Dean attrape alors une cuillère et la tend à Sam.

\- Plie-la ! Ordonna t-il.

\- J'y arrive pas chaque fois que je veux, fit Sam.

\- Moi je le peux, s'exclama Anna enjouée.

Dean reposa la cuillère. Anna le fixa avec un regard dur. Elle regarda ensuite Sam. Les deux adultes semblaient chercher à éviter son regard ce qui mit Anna en rogne.

\- Ok les mecs, je vais être honnête et sérieuse. J'en ai marre ! Je ne sais pas ce que je suis ? Ça passe. Les vampires, les fantômes et les démons existent ? Ça passe. Mais que vous me rangiez dans la catégorie monstre alors que je suis moins monstrueuse que Sam, ça je ne peux pas. Il a des pouvoirs ? OK mais j'ai comme qui dirait l'impression que ça ne passe que quand ça touche à "la famille" comme vous le dites si bien.

\- Estime toi heureuse de ne pas être déjà morte, fit Dean.

Anna fit un pas vers lui avec colère. Elle le regardait avec des yeux qui auraient pu lui faire sauter la cervelle.

\- J'ai sauvé Sam. J'ai guéri la mère de Max. Je n'ai tué personne. Que te faut-il d'autre pour que t'arrête de me les briser.

\- Que t'en ai ? Proposa Dean.

Anna continua de lui lancer un regard froid et dur, mais une petite lumière était passée dans son regard. La petite lumière de l'amusement. Elle était à deux doigts de rire de la répartie de Dean.

Anna fit un pas en arrière. Elle regarda les deux hommes et elle perdit ses airs durs et glacials. Elle eut juste un petit sourire enfantin.

\- Quand est-ce que je vais revoir ma famille ? Demanda t-elle alors.

Les deux adultes se regardèrent. Ils avaient tout l'air de se concerter du regard et Anna fronça donc les sourcils.


	13. Chapitre 13: Retour au bercail

Anna croisa les bras de nouveau furieuse. Elle regarda les deux hommes dans les yeux, du moins elle essayait.

\- J'aime pas les ascenseurs à sentiments, avoua t-elle, alors dites-moi ce qu'il ne vas pas. Et maintenant !

Anna était tellement furieuse d'avoir compris qu'elle ne pourrais peut-être plus voir Lucas, qu'elle fit trembler les murs sans s'en rendre compte.

\- Calme-toi ! Fit Sam en regardant les murs avec crainte.

\- Ramenez moi à ma famille ! Fit Anna en se calmant.

\- On ne sait pas si c'est le mieux pour tout le monde, avoua Sam en craignant la réaction d'Anna.

\- Je ne vais tuer personne, les rassura Anna, Lucas me rend plus... humaine ? Ce que je veux dire c'est que vous ne pourrez pas me garder bien longtemps. Si vous le faites, vous risquez d'avoir un problème. Et ce problème c'est moi.

\- J'imagine que tu ne contrôle rien, fit Dean.

\- C'est justement que qui me rend plus dangereuse Dean, mais si vous arrêtiez de me prendre pour un monstre pendant une minute ont pourraient peut-être parler sérieusement ?

\- Le mieux se serait que tu arrête d'utiliser tes pouvoirs, fit Sam.

\- Ou alors qu'on la tue, proposa Dean.

Anna et Sam lui envoyèrent des regards plein de reproches. Dean soupira.

\- Si ont ne peut plus rien dire..., fit-il.

\- On ne t'avais jamais demandé de dire quoi que ce soit, fit Anna énervée.

Dean et Anna se regardèrent en chien de faïence. Lequel des deux allait craquer ? Personne ne le savait.

\- La minute est écoulée, fit alors Dean en tournant le dos à Anna.

Malgré le fait qu'elle soit surprise de la réaction de Dean, Anna se tourna vers Sam l'air implorant.

\- S'il te plait, je veux juste revoir ma famille, fit-elle d'une voix plaintive.

Sam se tourna vers Dean.

\- On devraient peut-être la laisser partir. Après tout elle n'a pas fait de mal.

Dean accepta. Anna était heureuse de sa victoire. Elle allait revoir son petit frère et même Maria, sa mère.

Il y avait plusieurs heures de route. Un jour après l'incident avec Max, Anna, Sam et Dean atterrirent a New York. Anna était heureuse et elle leur indiqua où se garer avant de monter chez elle. Elle espérait ne plus avoir à faire avec les deux frères.

Elle en avait apprit un peu plus sur eux, elle savait qu'ils étaient frères que leurs nom de famille était Winchester, elle connaissait leurs histoire dans les grandes lignes et puis c'est tout.

Anna ouvrit la porte d'entrée et elle se stoppa net. Devant elle les tables et les chaises avaient été renversées. Elle entendit des bruits de course derrière elle. Elle se tourna alors vers les deux frères qui entrèrent sans demander la permission.

Dean alla près de la fenêtre en face d'Anna qui avait été ouverte. Il toucha le rebord et il regarda Sam en montrant son doigt.

\- Du souffre ! Annonça t-il alors qu'Anna se tourna vers Sam.

\- Ce sont des démons ? Demanda Anna.

\- Comment tu sait que... ? Demanda Sam.

\- Je te signale que j'ai fais des recherches sur ce qui aurait pu m'arriver, fit Anna, et j'ai lu que les démons laissaient une odeur de souffre et du souffre derrière eux.

\- Là n'est pas la question, fit Dean, il faut te cacher, et vite.

Anna commença à être emmenée par Sam et Dean mais elle s'arrêta.

\- Pas sans Lucas ! C'est mon petit frère. Il a besoin de moi.

\- Pour être honnête, Lucas, n'est sûrement plus en vie, fit Dean en obligeant Anna à sortir.

La jeune brune aux yeux noirs attendait dans la voiture alors que les deux frères fouillaient sa maison. Il revinrent un peu plus tard. Ils entrèrent dans la voiture et ils tendirent un mot à Anna. Ils ne semblaient pas ravis.

\- Ma chère Anna, lu celle-ci à voix haute, si tu ne viens pas tout de suite à l'adresse indiqué au dos, ton cher petit frère mourra.

Anna regarda les frères Winchester avec incompréhension. Elle voulais des réponses. C'est alors qu'elle leur tendit le mot avec colère.

\- Foncez là-bas ! Ordonna t-elle. Ces sales pourritures ne savent pas ce dont je suis capable.


	14. Chapitre 14: Délivré

La voiture noire des Winchester arriva devant l'entrepôt délabré où les démons avaient élus domicile pour rencontrer Anna.

La jeune brune de seize ans descendit en vitesse et elle fut freinée par Sam. Elle le regarda limite en larmes.

\- Je vais les tuer ! Ils vont payer ! Marmonna t-elle.

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée d'aller se jeter dans la gueule du loup sans raison.

\- Si, fit Anna en voulant passer.

\- Sam à raison, fit Dean derrière Anna, c'est pas prudent.

Ana se tourna vers lui. Elle était heureuse qu'il soit de son côté pour une fois, mais elle savait que Lucas ne pouvait pas attendre qu'ils se prennent la tête. Anna écouta les deux frères et elle entra dans l'entrepôt devant elle alors qu'ils prenaient un autre chemin.

Anna n'était pas rassurée. Elle voyait au-dessus d'elle, des poutres en bois qui n'étaient pas très stables visiblement. Elle baissa alors la tête et elle vit dans la pénombre, une silhouette humaine.

\- Anna, comme tu as l'air forte, fit la silhouette en marchant vers la jeune fille.

Anna serra les poings. Elle regarda la silhouette, qu'elle savait être un démon.

\- Pourquoi avoir peur Anna ? Après tout, tu est des nôtres non ? Fit la silhouette.

Une fois que celle-ci l'invita a aller vers elle, Anna s'avança vers la silhouette avec détermination. Elle savait qu'elle avait peur, mais elle devait faire bonne figure.

La silhouette l'emmena dans de longs couloirs. Finalement, Anna entra dans une pièce éclairée. Elle vit devant elle son petit frère attaché à une table. Il pleurait parce qu'il avait peur.

Anna dut faire un réel effort pour ne pas courir vers lui. Elle regarda la silhouette qui l'avait emmenée dans cette pièce. C'était une femme, blonde aux yeux bleu. À côté d'elle se tenait un vieil homme aux cheveux gris et qui sortait tout droit d'un film à l'eau de rose.

\- Oh ! Mais regardez ce que nous avons ! Fit la femme.

Anna se tourna. Derrière elle se trouvait deux hommes bruns qui tenaient de leurs mains puissantes Sam et Dean qui semblaient en avoir bavé. Anna fit un pas dans leur direction sans le faire exprès.

Quand elle se rendit compte de son erreur, elle se tourna vers la femme et le vieil homme. La femme souriait.

\- Je m'en doutais. Tu n'est pas née pour faire régner le mal Anna. Regarde toi, tu veux aider deux pauvres chasseurs. Sais-tu qu'ils te tueront quand tu fera un pas de travers ?

La blonde marche vers Anna et tourne autour d'elle en l'analysant. Elle semble sourire.

\- Tu est douce comme un ange ma chère. Tu n'as tué personne, mais ça ne saurais tarder.

La blonde lève le regard vers Sam et Dean. Elle enfonce un objet dans la main d'Anna et pointe du doigt les deux chasseurs. Anna les regarde.

\- Tue les ! Fit la blonde.

Anna, couteau en main, se fait pousser mar la blonde. Elle regarde son couteau dans sa main et elle regarde Sam et Dean. Elle s'approche de Dean d'abord. Elle tourne son couteau dans la main pour éviter d s'en servir.

\- Tue les ! Ordonna encore la blonde.

Anna sursauta et immobilisa don couteau dans ses mains. Elle mit sa main gauche sur l'épaule de Dean. Elle regarda la pointe et ensuite leva ses yeux noirs vers les yeux vert de Dean.

\- Je savais que tu le ferais, affirma t-il.

Anna le regarda dans les yeux en arrêtant tout mouvement. La blonde derrière elle s'impatienta.

\- Fait le ! Tue les ! Ordonna une nouvelle fois celle-ci.

Anna sourit alors à Dean. Elle se tourna vers la blonde avec le même sourire.

\- Non ! S'exclama Anna.

La démone commença à se mettre en colère. Anna se tourna en vitesse vers Dean et elle commença à le soigner. Une lumière vive émana des mains d'Anna. Elle ouvrit alors les yeux quand elle soigna Dean.

Devant ses yeux qui avaient virés au jaune clair, Anna vit Dean, surpris ouvrit lui aussi les yeux. Après quelques secondes, Anna arrêta. Elle était épuisée. Dean et Anna se regardaient alors que derrière eux, les démons étaient partit des corps des humains qu'ils occupaient.

\- Merci, fit Dean.

Anna lui sourit, bien trop fatiguée pour lui dire quoi que ce soit. Elle se leva alors pour aller détacher Lucas qui, une fois à terre, lui sauta au coup.

Anna était trop heureuse d'avoir son petit frère, encore en vie, dans ses bras, pour voir le regard que Dean avait lancé à Sam.


	15. Chapitre 15: Secrets

Les frères Winchester avaient ramenés Anna et Lucas juste devant leur immeuble. Anna les avaient remerciés mais les Winchester l'avaient interpelé avant qu'elle ne sorte.

\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'on te laisse partir qu'il faut faire n'importe quoi, la prévint Dean.

\- Je le sais, je ne suis pas conne non plus. Et puis les mecs, je crois que j'ai compris ce qui pourrais m'arriver sinon.

Anna et Lucas sortirent de l'Impala. Anna dit une nouvelle fois au revoir aux frères Winchester.

\- J'espère qu'on te reverra Anna, fit Sam.

\- Honnêtement, moi pas, avoua Anna aux frères avant de fermer la porte et d'entrer dans l'immeuble avec Lucas.

Sam et Dean se regardèrent. Ils attendaient qu'Anna soit loin.

\- Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée de la laisser filer ? Demanda Dean. T'as entendu ce que les démons ont dit ?

\- Et t'as vu ce qu'elle leur a fait ? Elle n'est pas de leur côté.

\- J'espère que tu dit pas des conneries, fit Dean en redémarrant.

\- J'espère aussi, avoua Sam à mi-voix en regardant l'immeuble d'Anna.

Anna, elle, ouvrit la porte de chez elle. Elle vit Lucas s'en aller dans sa chambre. Il voulais sans doute ranger. Elle regarda autour d'elle en se disant que c'était en désordre. Elle prit une chaise et s'assied dessus après l'avoir mise dans le bon sens.

Lucas courus vers elle en évitant les débris des meubles parterre. Il tenait quelque chose dans la main. Il était heureux de montrer à Anna s qu'il tenait, mais la brune se leva d'un bond en comprenant ce que c'était.

\- C'est une épée ?! S'exclama Anna.

\- On l'a déposé pour toi dans ta chambre, fit Lucas tout heureux.

Anna prit l'arme et elle le sortit de son étui. Elle lut l'inscription.

\- Tueuse de démons ? Fit-elle.

\- T'arrive à lire ? Demanda Lucas. Je croyais que c'était des symboles et c'est tout.

Anna regarda son frère et ensuite elle leva son regard vers la lame, devant elle était écrit quelque chose dans une langue qu'elle ne comprenait plus, ça ressemblait au grec mais ce n'était sûrement pas ça.

Le soir, après qu'Anna et Lucas aient remit la maison dans un état convenable, ils mangèrent. Maria, leur mère, rentra alors. Elle semblait être morte de fatigue. Anna le vit. Elle lui prépara de quoi manger.

\- Je n'ai pas si faim, fit Maria. Il s'est passé quelque chose ici ?

\- Non maman, mentit Anna, pourquoi ?

Maria haussa les épaules en souriant à sa fille aînée.

\- Non, comme ça.

Anna n'avait pas chercher à en savoir plus. Malheureusement, car encore plus tard dans la soirée, Maria s'enferma dans sa chambre à clefs. Elle regarda autour d'elle avant de s'installer en tailleur sur son lit. Maria semblait méditer. Elle leva alors la tête.

\- Que se passe t-il avec Anna ? Demanda t-elle comme si elle parlait avec quelqu'un en face d'elle. Pourquoi m'a t-elle mentit sur ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Maria patienta pendant quelques secondes avant de prendre un air grave et inquiet.

\- Des démons ont enlevés Lucas ? Anna avait été enlevée par des chasseurs ? Fit-elle. Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas vu ?... Vous me l'aviez caché ! Pourquoi ?... Les Winchester ?... Ces Winchester ? Avec Mary ?... Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ? Je l'aurais compris. ... Ok je comprend, ... Non je vous ai entendu, ... Je vous promet que je ne vous embêterai plus avec ça, mais comprenez moi, ce sont tout ce qu'il me reste et il sont précieux pour vous, ... D'accord... Merci de m'avoir écouté.

Maria ouvrit les yeux en grand. Elle prit en face d'elle, un morceau de papier et elle nota "Sam et Dean Winchester, demander à Ellen et Jo"

Maria regarda la porte de sa chambre et elle porta une main à son front avant de l'ouvrir pour aller voir Anna dans sa chambre.

La porte était fermée à clef. À l'intérieur de la chambre, la fenêtre était ouverte. Anna était partit dehors, elle marchait tranquillement dans les rues de New York avec son nouveau jouet. C'est alors qu'elle entendit un cri. Elle couru vers ce bruit avec son épée qui s'était transformée en un katana pendant quelques secondes. Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire.


	16. Chapitre 16: Traque

Le lendemain, le journal arriva à la porte de l'appartement d'Anna, Maria, en week-end, alla le prendre et elle eut un air surpris. Anna la regardait et Maria comprit pourquoi.

\- Une femme sauvée par une mystérieuse justicière avec un katana, annonça Maria.

Anna jeta un coup d'œil à Lucas qui ne levait pas le regard. Il semblait absorbé par son bol de lait. Maria haussa les épaules et elle alla dans le couloir de l'appartement. Anna et Lucas se regardèrent. Ils savaient tout les deux qui était la justicière.

\- T'as prit l'épée? Demanda Lucas en chuchotant pour éviter que leur mère les entende.

\- Je me suis dit que ça pouvait servir, avoua Anna, et puis, j'ai remarqué qu'elle faisait quelque chose d'étrange.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas...

Maria rentra dans la cuisine et les deux arrêtèrent de parler. Maria tourna le dos à ses enfants et Anna fit signe à Lucas de se taire. Lucas se tut.

Le soir, Anna sortit en douce de chez elle. Elle ne croisa presque personne. C'est alors qu'elle entend un cris. Elle accouru comme la dernière fois, seulement, cette fois, elle vit que le voleur qui avait volé un sac, redonnait celui-ci, comme prit de remords. Anna leva son regard sur le toit du restaurant tout près d'elle et elle vit un brun sourire. Il tourna la tête vers Anna et il couru en faisant voler sa capuche derrière lui.

Anna voulu le courser, mais elle n'arrivait presque pas à monter sur le toit. Une fois qu'elle fut sur celui-ci, elle regarda au loin, pas de trace du mystérieux brun.

À contrecœur, Anna descendit alors qu'à ses pieds, une carte de visite d'un magasin de jeux vidéo vola. Anna eut juste le temps de l'attraper au vol avant qu'il ne parte. Elle sourit en voyant la carte de visite.

Le matin, Anna resta dans sa chambre. C'était lundi et Maria était partit travailler. Anna pouvait sécher un cour sans que sa mère le voit. La jeune brune était partit au magasin de jeux vidéos, elle voulait juste savoir qui était le brun et quels genre de pouvoirs il avait lui aussi. Elle savait qu'il en était pour quelque chose dans le vol du sac. Anna en était sûre.

Elle entra dans le magasin avec timidité. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle ne reconnaissait personne. Elle se sentait idiote tout d'un coup, et s'il ne travaillait pas là ? Anna n'y avait pas pensé.

C'est alors qu'elle sentit une odeur étrange. Une odeur qu'Anna reconnu très vite. L'odeur qu'elle avait sentit quand il était partit. Anna le chercha. Elle aurait fouillé de fond en comble si elle aurait pu.

Anna le vit alors. Un brun, environ sa taille. Il était près de la caisse. Anna s'approcha de lui prudement en ne sachant pas de quoi il était capable. Le brun encaissa rapidement ce qu'il avait acheté et il marcha en vitesse vers la sortie. Anna fit de même pour le coincer mais il lui envoya une petite décharge électrique ce qui fit mal à Anna.

La brune retira sa main en le regardant. Elle le vit s'en aller dans des ruelles sombres. Elle le suivit mais elle ne le vit alors plus. Anna eut alors l'idée folle de lever les yeux au ciel et c'est là qu'elle le vit. Ce garçon était incroyable.


	17. Chapitre 17: Chuter mais pas mourir

Anna rentra chez elle. Elle avait été surprise du fait qu'une personne puisse voler dans les airs. Il y avait de quoi.

Anna enleva sa veste et elle regarda en face d'elle. Par la fenêtre, elle vit une personne avec une capuche. Cette personne qui légèrement plus grand qu'elle, enleva ce qui empêchait à Anna de voir son visage.

Anna fit en face d'elle, un magnifique garçon d'environs seize ans qui avait des cheveux brun et des yeux gris qui la regardaient d'une façon amusé. Anna se rua vers sa fenêtre pour l'ouvrir mais le garçon volant s'en alla.

Anna le regardai avec une pointe de tristesse. Elle sourit malgré tout. Elle se dit que le soir, il serais là. Elle se dit que le soir, ils pourraient discuter.

Le soir venu, Anna sortit une nouvelle fois en douce, sans son épée-katana cette fois-ci. Elle marcha et elle le vit en haut d'une petite maison, Anna couru pour monter sur le toit.

Elle marchait prudemment, mais, malheureusement, elle glissa du toit. Anna émit un petit cri en se sentant tomber. Elle croyais qu'elle n'allais pas être secouru, qu'elle allait mourir.

Alors qu'Anna ferma les yeux en acceptant son triste sort, des mains l'agrippèrent et la soulevèrent pour la déposer sur une surface plane.

Anna ouvrit alors les yeux. Elle était sur le toit d'un immeuble. Elle s'assied sur le toit en regardant sur son côté droit. Devant ses yeux s'offrait un spectacle terrifiant mais tellement magnifique. Elle voyait New-York d'en haut d'un immense immeuble. Anna se leva et s'approcha du bord pour mieux voir ce magnifique spectacle, mais des mains l'obligèrent a rester vers le milieu du toit.

Anna se tourna vers son sauveur. Elle était encore un peu sous le choc. Devant elle se tenait le brun qui l'avait nargué plus tôt dans la journée. Elle baissa alors les yeux vers sa main. Elle aimait son contact. Le brun retira main en vitesse en baissant les yeux.

\- Ce serais dommage que tu tombe alors que je viens de te sauver, fit le brun.

\- Me-merci, fit alors Anna en tournant à nouveau la tête vers la magnifique ville illuminé de New-York.

\- Si tu veut je peux te ramener chez toi, proposa le magnifique brun qui scrutait Anna de ses yeux gris.

\- Merci, ce serais gentil, fit Anna en se tournant vers le brun en ayant retrouvé la parole, au fait tu t'appelle comment ?

\- Josh, fit le brun en enroulant de ses bras Anna.

La jeune brune ne voulu pas dire son prénom, d'ailleurs, Josh allait trop vite pour qu'elle le dise. Une fois qu'il la déposa près de chez elle, il lui sourit.

\- J'espère qu'on se reverra, au fait, ton prénom c'est quoi ?

\- Anna, fit la jeune brune avant de partir vers son immeuble, j'espère qu'on se reverra ailleurs qu'en pleine nuit.

Alors qu'Anna partait le cœur léger et toute heureuse, Josh, lui la regardait partir avec un regard heureux, mais avec un esprit déterminé.


	18. Chapitre 18: Apprentissage

Anna et Josh se voyaient de plus en plus souvent, Josh, qui avait avoué à Anna qu'il avait plusieurs pouvoirs tel que l'électrokinésie, la pyrokinésie, le pouvoir de voler, ou d'empathie, avait accepté de l'entraîner a "dompter" des pouvoirs. C'est comme ça qu'ils se donnèrent rendez-vous dans un champ désert ou plus rien ne poussait a part les mauvaises herbes. Anna regardait Josh lui expliquer ce qu'elle devait faire.

\- Maintenant tu pointe ta main vers ces cannettes et tu vas les voir voler. Ne ferme pas les yeux ou tu ne saura pas où elle irons.

\- Mais elles sont trop loin, rétorqua Anna.

\- La distance n'est pas le plus important, le plus important c'est de savoir si tu veut soulever quelque chose d'aussi léger qu'une cannette.

Anna sourit à Josh et elle leva sa main vers Josh. Elle fit tinter son bracelet à breloque en bougeant mais ça ne la perturba pas car la canette se leva quelques secondes plus tard. Anna laissa tomber la canette en souriant et en se tournant vers Josh.

\- J'ai réussi ! Fit-elle tout heureuse.

\- Ça fait presque un an, répliqua Josh, tu apprend plus vite que tout les autres.

\- Tout les autres ?

\- Je veux dire que tu apprend plus vite que la normale. Tu est douée, se rattrapa Josh.

Anna sourit en ne cherchant pas plus loin. Elle se retourna vers la canette et elle réessaya de la faire voler alors que derrière elle, Josh baissa la tête. Il tripotait un cordon dans ses mains. Il semblait anxieux et quand Anna se retourna vers lui pour dire qu'elle avait de nouveau réussi, elle le vit et s'inquiéta.

\- Josh, ça va ? Demanda t-elle ce qui fit lever la tête de Josh.

\- Je... Oui, je... Je voulais te dire quelque chose d'important, avoua t-il.

Anna planta ses yeux marrons-noirs dans les yeux gris de Josh. Elle sentait son cœur battre extrêmement vite. Elle savait ce qu'il allait dire, elle s'en doutait.

\- Voilà, fit alors Josh, Anna, je t'aime beaucoup, j'aimerais juste te dire que... Anna je t'aime.

Anna sourit en laissant échapper une larme. Elle s'approcha de lui et elle lui donna un baiser. Anna était heureuse de sa grande nouvelle.

Malheureusement, dans tout l'univers, une force n'était pas aussi heureuse qu'elle. Cette force était, on peut le dire, vraiment en colère en sachant cette nouvelle. Cette force ne voulait pas que ces deux là soient ensemble. Cette force n'avait pas prévu qu'ils s'aiment. Cette force n'avait pas vu ce coup venir.

Cette force avait beau tout prévoir, tout arranger, elle ne pouvait plus rien faire contre le destin et contre cet ennemi qu'elle avait depuis très longtemps. Cette force ne connaissait que trop bien le chemin qu'empruntait Anna et cette force savait qu'elle allait souffrir, qu'elle allait pleurer, qu'elle n'allait pas forcément survivre, mais cette force savait aussi qu'Anna aurait choisit ce chemin si elle en avait eut le choix, car cette force connaissait bien Anna.


	19. Chapitre 19: Joyeux anniversaire !

Maria était anxieuse. Anna avait aujourd'hui dix-sept ans, un an avait passé depuis qu'elle avait été enlevée. Maria se doutait qu'Anna savait de quoi elle était capable à ce jour.

La brune de trente quatre ans aux yeux aussi noirs que ses enfants se tordait les doigts. Elle devait préparer l'anniversaire surprise de sa fille aujourd'hui et, malgré le fait qu'elle l'obligeait a ne penser qu'à ça, elle n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête que sa fille allait se découvrir plus de pouvoirs. Maria s'enferma alors dans sa chambre alors qu'Anna et Lucas rigolaient ensemble.

\- J'ai besoin de votre aide, fit Maria après s'être mise en tailleur, Anna est peut-être encore en danger si ces Winchester l'on vendu à d'autre chasseurs... Je sais que... Anna a-t-elle d'autres pouvoirs inconnu ?... Puis-je l'aider ? Elle et Lucas pourraient se défendre tout seul si j'arrive à les aider à développer leurs pouvoirs... On aide déjà Anna ?!... Qui est Josh ?... Son petit ami ? Elle ne me l'a pas dit, mais ce n'est pas important, Josh à l'air de bien s'occuper d'elle... Elle est en danger ? Avec le bracelet ? Je vous signale que ce bracelet vous lui aviez offert pour ne pas qu'elle soit en surplus de pouvoir, maintenant vous le dites quelle doit l'enlever ? Jamais, vous avez beau être puissant et omniscient je ne pourrais pas l'enlever. Je crois que le mieux est que je parle à Anna, j'aurais le temps pour Lucas, il est jeune il n'a que huit ans. Merci quand même, et j'espère que je ne vous ai pas vexé en vous disant ça, mais comprenez moi, je ne peux pas risquer qu'Anna tue quelqu'un. Vous savez ce qui pourrai arriver. Anna pourrai être dangereuse si on la laissai faire.

Maria rouvrit les yeux. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle ne savait pas comment en parler à ses enfants.

Anna était avec Lucas et en vit sa mère arriver. La jeune brune était trop contente de sa vie pour voir l'air inquiet et anxieux de sa mère.

Lucas, du haut de ses huit ans, se dirigea avec sa mère derrière le comptoir de la cuisine et il aida sa mère a soulever le gâteau qu'ils avaient préparés pour Anna. La jeune fille sourit et elle prit Lucas dans ses bras. Le jeune garçon dit qu'ils ne voulais pas de bisous. Il semblait gêné et Anna et Maria s'en amusèrent.

Anna souffla alors les bougies sur son gâteau d'anniversaire où il était écrit "Bon anniversaire Anna 06/05/1999".

\- Fait un vœux ! L'encouragea Maria.

Anna regarda sa mère et elle ferma alors les yeux en l'écoutant.

\- Je souhaite connaître ma réelle nature et savoir pourquoi je suis comme ça, pensa t-elle.

Alors qu'Anna ouvrit les yeux et sourit à sa famille, un peu plus loin de là, Josh parlait à quatre personnes. Il semblait sur de lui.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je gère, Anna est heureuse près de moi. Il suffira juste d'un petit truc et elle sera entièrement de notre côté.

\- Et c'est quoi ce truc ? Demanda une femme brune aux yeux vert et aux talons long de dix centimètres.

\- Un joyeux événement, fit Josh en souriant malicieusement alors que les yeux de toute son assemblée devinrent noirs.


	20. Chapitre 20: Vampires

Anna se réveilla en nage ce matin ci. Elle avait vu quelque chose qui l'avait perturbé. Anna se leva et se prépara un chocolat chaud en repensant à son cauchemar.

Elle ferma les yeux inconsciemment et elle vit qu'elle était dans une voiture qui lui semblait familière. Elle regarda autour d'elle et elle vit alors deux hommes parler. Elle n'entendait pas ce qu'ils disaient.

Elle se souvenait avoir déjà fait ce genre de "sortie hors du corps" près d'un an et demi auparavant, elle se souvenait que les Winchester, ceux qu'elle voyait devant elle, étaient près d'elle la dernière fois que ça c'était passé. Elle se souvenait aussi que Max Miller, un ancien camarade de classe qui n'était resté qu'un an dans sa primaire, était mort, il s'était tiré une balle dans la tête.

Anna rouvrit alors les yeux et elle se précipita vers sa voiture. Sa mère ne la laissait pas vraiment conduire, mais Anna s'en fichait de son avis, elle avait vu des chasseurs de monstre arriver à New York et elle n'allait pas rester à mener sa vie tranquillement alors que quelqu'un était peut-être mort.

Anna arriva là où les Winchester avaient décidé de dormir. Elle gara sa voiture près de l'Impala noire des deux frères et elle sourit en frappant a la porte de leur chambre. Sam ouvre et Anna entre en vitesse. Elle vit alors des matelas partout autour de la pièce. Sam ferma la porte à clef derrière Anna qui vit une femme attachée à une chaise devant elle. Tout à coup, la femme se réveille et sursaute à la vue de Dean. Celui-ci s'approche d'elle.

\- T'es réveillée ? Oh! Oui, désolé. Tu n'iras nulle part, fit Dean en la voyant se débattre.

\- Quoi? Demanda la femme.

\- Où est ton nid? Demanda Sam.

\- C'est un vampire ?! S'exclama Anna.

Les frères Winchester prirent enfin conscience qu'elle était là. Anna n'eut pourtant aucune réponse et elle se mit à paniquer.

\- Quoi? Demanda la femme en paniquant aussi.

\- Ton nid! Là où tu habites avec tes amis suceurs de sang.

\- Je sais pas du tout de quoi vous parlez, fit la vampire. Je me sens mal. Je dois voir un docteur.

\- Tu te sens mal? Demanda Dean en montrant une seringue. Tu vas te sentir encore plus mal avec cette dose de sang pris à un mort.

\- Je veux m'en aller, fit la femme limite en pleurs.

\- Eh! C'est à nous de décider de ça, répliqua Sam.

\- Mais, c'est vrai. Je vous le jure. Croyez-moi. J'ai... Je sais que j'ai pris quelque chose et... Et, maintenant, j'ai peur. Je sais plus du tout où j'en suis.

\- Tu as pris quelque chose? Demanda Sam.

\- Mais oui! J'arrive plus à redescendre. Je plane toujours. J'en ai assez. J'aimerais redescendre.

\- Comment tu t'appelles? Fit Sam.

\- Lucy. Pitié, je veux juste m'en aller, supplia la vampire.

\- D'accord, continua Sam, Lucy. Écoute bien ceci. Si tu nous raconte ce qui s'est passé, tu pourras t'en aller.

\- C'est vrai ? C'est confus tout ça. Euh... C'est pas très net. Je me trouvais au Spider.

\- Au Spider? Demanda Dean pour qu'elle explique.

\- Un club sur Jefferson. Et, il y avait un client qui m'a offert plusieurs verres.

\- Ce client, de quoi il avait l'air? Demanda Sam.

\- Il était assez vieux. La trentaine. Il avait les cheveux plutôt châtains et une veste en cuir. Deacon, ou Dixon, ou je sais plus quoi. Il disait qu'il vendait de la drogue, et qu'il avait un truc super pour moi.

\- Quoi comme truc ? Demanda Dean.

\- Un truc nouveau. Mieux que tout ce que j'avais essayé avant. Il m'en a versé un peu dans mon verre.

\- Cette drogue était épaisse et rouge?Demanda Dean, et en voyant Lucy acquiescer. Je crois que ça paraît clair. Il t'a fait boire un peu de sang de vampire.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous dites? Demanda Lucy.

\- Il t'a fait boire le pire des virus qu'on connaisse aujourd'hui.

\- Mais, c'est ridicule! Rétorqua Lucy. C'était plutôt un truc pour me violer! C'est la mode en ce moment! En tout cas, ce que je sais, c'est que je me suis retrouvée chez lui et qu'il est sorti chercher de quoi manger. Mais, j'avais trop faim. J'étais folle.

\- Tu es partie de chez lui? Demanda Sam.

\- Oui, affirma Lucy. Mais, l'effet de la drogue ne passe pas. Je voudrais savoir ce que j'ai pris.

\- La lumière t'agresse ? Le soleil te brûle la peau? Demanda Dean.

\- Oui. Oui, c'est bien ça. Et, je réussis à entendre le moindre battement de cœur.

\- Ça m'ennuie de te dire ça, fut Dean, mais ton cœur ne battra plus bien longtemps.

\- Pas le mien, fit Lucy en pleurs. Les autres. J'entends le cœur des autres battre à plus de vingt mètres de moi. Et, je voudrais que ça s'arrête un peu.

\- Je vais t'apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle. C'est que ça ne s'arrêtera plus. Tu as déjà tué deux personnes, presque trois.

\- Non, c'est faux ! Non, j'étais droguée! Je vous l'ai déjà dit ! Fit Lucy presque en criant.

Anna regardait Dean. Il allait la tuer, c'était certain.

\- Tu les as tués, t'entends ? Fit Dean en criant lui aussi. Et, pour te trouver, il nous a suffit de suivre les traces de sang. Ça nous a conduits à toi.

\- Non. Non. Non, c'est pas ma faute! Ça vient de la drogue! Pitié! J'ai besoin de votre aide, je vous en supplie!Non!

Sam et Dean vont dans la pièce d'à-côté. Anna les suit pour ne pas rester avec un vampire.

\- La pauvre, fit Sam.

\- On n'a pas le choix, affirma Dean.

Sam acquiesce. Dean prend sa machette et commence à retourner dans la pièce. Anna le retint mais Dean n'a qu'à lui adresser un simple regard pour qu'elle le laisse partir.

\- Non ! Je vous en prie ! Cria Lucy.

Lucy crie encore plus fort tandis que Sam regarde Dean la décapiter et qu'Anna se tourne, dos au cauchemar. Sam tressaille et Anna le regarde en comprenant qu'elle avait loupé plein de chose en a peine un an et demi.


	21. Chapitre 21: Rencontre

Au Spider, la nuit, Sam et Dean sortent et semblent frustrés, Anna les suit en courant pour arriver à leur hauteur.

-Je te l'avais dit que ça nous avancerait à rien, fit Dean.

\- Écoute. Trois blondes ont disparu en comptant Lucy. Et, elles ont toutes été vues ici. Il y a qu'ici qu'il les trouve, fit Sam.

Le regard de Dean fut attiré par un homme d'une trentaine d'années de l'autre côté de la rue, qui était avec une femme blonde.

-Eh ! fit Dean en désignant l'homme a Sam.

Dans l'allée d'en face, l'homme tient un flacon d'un liquide rouge, et la fille ricane.

\- T'es cinglé, fit la fille en souriant.

\- Tu veux avaler ça ? Juste quelques gouttes et tu seras plus toi-même, affirma l'homme.

Celui-ci lève le flacon. Elle ouvre sa bouche et sort sa langue pour avaler une goutte. Avant qu'une goutte ne sorte du flacon, Dean attrape le bras de l'homme et le cogne en pleine face. Sam emmène la fille à l'écart et la pousse vers le bout de l'allée.

\- Partez d'ici ! Vite ! Partez ! fit Sam à la jeune fille.

Le vampire jette violemment Dean dans un mur en brique, et commence à s'enfuir en courant. Sam rejoint Dean et l'aide à se relever. Anna commence à courir vers le vampire. Elle entend alors les deux frères courir vers elle pour courser le vampire.

Ils arrivent à la dépasser et ils tournent alors au coin, le vampire n'est plus là. Mais, devant eux se trouvent deux hommes. L'un des deux, un noir, lève alors son arme.

Les deux hommes avancent en tirant à tous bouts de champ. Sam et Dean plongent derrière des voitures garés et tente d'éviter les tirs en emmenant Anna avec eux pour éviter qu'elle ne se fasse tuer. Ils se baissent derrière un mur et s'accroupissent, attendant. Les deux hommes rechargent leurs armes.

\- Écoute. Tire-toi avec Anna, je les retiens, fit Dean.

\- Quoi ? Mais, t'es dingue ou quoi ? s'exclama Sam.

Ignorant Sam, Dean sort de l'ombre, dans la ligne de feu, saut sur le toit d'une voiture et l'utilise pour atteindre le second étage du parking. L'un des deux hommes le suit. L'autre reste en arrière et atteint l'endroit où Sam était caché avec Anna. Tandis qu'il tourne au coin, quelqu'un lui saute alors dessus, l'envoyant se vautrer sur le sol. Il s'agit de du vampire que les Winchester traquaient.

Dans un motel, Anna était avec Sam qui semblait inquiet. Dean entre alors dans le motel. Elle leva les yeux au ciel quand elle sut pourquoi Dean avait prit du temps.

-Alors, Gordon est sorti de taule, fit Dean.

\- Ah bah oui ! Ça, on dirait ! Je me demande comment il nous a trouvés.

-Je suis sûre que c'est elle, fit Dean en sortant son téléphone.Allô, Bela ? Simple question. Vous m'avez appelé hier. C'était pour me remercier de vous avoir sauvé la vie, je suppose... Pardon ?

La conversation entre Dean et une certaine Bela continua jusqu'à ce que Dean la menace de mort. Anna tressaillit. Elle les regarda en se disant qu'ils avaient bien changés en à peine un an.


	22. Chapitre 22: Anna !

Dans la chambre de motel la nuit, Dean aiguise sa machette sur une pierre d'affûtage, tandis que Sam nettoie une arme derrière lui. Anna, qui était assise sur un lit, les regardaient a tour de rôle.

\- Ce vampire est toujours là dehors, fit Sam en ne prenant pas la peine de répondre aux questions muettes d'Anna.

\- Il y a plus grave, fit Dean en réagissant comme Sam.

\- Gordon.

\- Qui est Gordon ? Demanda alors Anna.

Les deux frères la regardèrent comme s'ils prenaient enfin conscience qu'elle était là. Anna croisa alors ses bras, visiblement contrariée.

\- Je suis contente de vous revoir. Dit donc vous avez changé en un an et demi, vous êtes toujours en vie, vous continuez de "chasser" et... Oh c'est vrai. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé en un an et demi ?

Anna avait crié sur la dernière phrase. Elle était très en colère.

\- C'est pas tes oignons, lâcha simplement Dean.

Anna se leva et elle le regarda avec dureté.

\- La dernière fois aussi c'était pas mes oignons et finalement vous m'avez enlevé et mon petit frère à faillit mourir à cause de saloperies de démons, alors quand l'un de vous deux me dit ça, je me permet de douter.

\- C'est une affaire comme les autres, trancha Dean.

\- Mais il y a Gordon, ajouta Sam.

\- A propos de lui, quand on lui tombera dessus...

\- Oui ? Demanda Sam.

\- Je pense que la situation ne laissera aucune option, avoua Dean.

\- Oui, je sais, fit calmement Sam. On le tuera.

Anna les regarda avec de yeux ronds. Ils ne venaient quand-même pas de planifier le meurtre d'un homme ?!

\- Ah oui ? C'est aussi simple que ça ? Je croyais que tu rouspèterais. « Oh non ! C'est dégoûtant, c'est pas humain, c'est mal de tuer ».

\- C'est terminé, ça. Gordon, lui, ne renoncera jamais à nous tuer... sauf s'il est tué, fit Sam.

Le portable de Dean sonna alors. Il le prit, le regarde, grimace et répond, en colère.

\- Quoi ? Demanda t-il sèchement.

Anna le regarda, il écoutait l'autre personne qui devait être une femme vu la voix qu'Anna entendait faiblement. Elle comprit que c'était Bela, la femme avec qui Dean parlait juste avant.

\- Ah oui ? Continua t-il. Et, comment vous avez fait pour le localiser ?... Et alors ?... Merci.

Dean regarda son portable, surpris. Anna fronça les sourcils mais elle n'eut pas le temps de poser des questions car les deux frères se mirent en route. Ils commençaient à partir vers un entrepôt en face du fleuve. Anna les regarda elle savait quoi faire.

\- Je viens avec vous, annonça t-elle alors.

\- Non, toi tu reste ici, fit Dean.

\- Mais pourquoi, d'après ce que j'ai compris Gordon est humain, ce n'est donc pas pire que les démons auxquels j'ai eu affaire. En plus, je pense que vous aurez besoin d'une aide magique.

Les deux frères se regardèrent, et finirent par laisser tomber et accepter qu'elle vienne. Anna avait sourit. Elle ne savait juste pas que ce sourire disparaîtrai vite. Plus vite quelle ne pouvait l'imaginer.


	23. Chapitre 23: Le pire humain sur Terre

Dans l'entrepôt, Sam, Dean et Anna descendent lentement les escaliers dans la pièce où Gordon était. Un vampire est agenouillé en plein milieu de la pièce. Dean prit un couteau sur la table et s'approche de lui, lentement. Le vampire entend Dean arriver mais ne bouge pas. Anna se tient la bouche tellement le spectacle devant elle était épouvantable, certes elle avait vu un suicide en temps réel, mais là c'était différent. Comme si une haine terrible avait poussé quelqu'un a faire ça. Devant elle se trouvait les corps de filles, ces corps avaient cependant une particularité, ils n'avaient pas de tête. Anna se retourna et elle sentit le regard désolé de l'un des frères sur elle. Elle n'avait finalement pas l'habitude de voir des morts.

\- Allez-y. Tirez. Tuez-moi, fit le vampire

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Sam.

\- Gordon Walker. J'aurais jamais dû l'amener ici. Jamais. Je voulais... je voulais m'offrir une revanche. Mais, j'étais stupide. J'ai fait tuer ma famille.

\- Oh, c'est vrai que la famille compte beaucoup pour toi, fit Dean.

\- Vous n'y comprenez rien, fit le vampire.

\- On n'a pas très envie de te comprendre, figure-toi., avoua Dean.

\- J'étais désespéré, fit tristement le vampire. Vous vous êtes déjà senti désespéré ? J'ai perdu tous ceux que j'aimais. Et maintenant, je dois envisager l'éternité tout seul. Vous croyez qu'il existe pire que ça ?

\- Bah, oui, continua Dean. L'enfer.

\- J'ai pas voulu ça. Ça, c'est trop. J'en ai assez. Tout m'est égal. Vous avez une idée de ce que c'est... quand tout vous est égal ? On dirait qu'on est mort avant l'heure. Alors, vous pouvez me tuer. Allez-y.

\- Dean, fit Sam en examinant les corps sans tête. Les têtes ont été arrachées, elles n'ont pas été découpées. Et, apparemment, à mains nues. Dixon ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Gordon ?

Dixon ne sut pas quoi répondre, trop bouleversé. Sam et Dean se regardent, inquiets. Anna, elle, avait peur de comprendre. Elle se tourna vers les frères.

\- Dites-moi, vous ne m'aviez pas dit que c'était le pire humain sur terre ? Demanda t-elle.

Elle vit à leur têtes qu'ils ne savaient pas quoi leur répondre. Anna soupira avant de se tourner vers les corps sans têtes qui lui donnait toujours mal au cœur.

\- Ça va encore être du gâteau, ironisa t-elle.


	24. Chapitre 24: Comdamné

Dean entre dans la chambre de motel, frustré, et retire sa veste. Sam est assis à une table, plongé dans des cartes alors qu'Anna le regardait faire sans rien dire.

\- Je me suis farci une douzaine de motels, des bâtiments déserts, des squats bondés.

\- Oui, fit Sam, moi aussi. Elle est immense cette ville.

\- Oui, c'est comme si c'était une meule de foin géante et Gordon serait l'aiguille. C'est bientôt la fin de la journée. Une fois le soleil couché, ça se compliquera.

\- Ouais. Il sera presque inarrêtable, ajouta Sam.

Anna regarda les deux frères, elle voulait vraiment les aider et elle ne savait pas s'il fallait leur parler des "cours particuliers" qu'elle avait reçu. Elle se dit que ce n'était pas le moment quand tout d'un coup, Sam écrasa leur deux portable. Anna eut un petit sursaut, elle se dit qu'il était fou mais elle se ravisa de le lui dire en pensant qu'il avait ses raisons. Elle vit alors Dean regarder par la fenêtre.

\- Toi, tu restes ici, annonça alors celui-ci.

\- Quoi ? S'insurgea Sam. Et, où tu vas encore ?

Dean sortit une arme étrange d'un sac où, si Anna se souvenait bien, ils rangeaient plein d'armes de toutes sortes.

\- Je vais trouver Gordon, expliqua simplement Dean.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ouais, t'as bien entendu Sam.

\- Non, pas question que t'y ailles seul.

Dean recharge l'arme sans sembler écouter son frère.

\- J'ai pas à attendre ta permission pour le combattre. C'est toi qu'il veut tuer, pas moi. Il est beaucoup plus fort que toi. Je veux que tu restes ici, bien planqué, et j'irai le tuer.

\- Non, je regrette. Tu n'iras pas seul. Tu risquerais de te faire tuer.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Sam ! s'exclama Anna.

\- Ça, je le risque très souvent, fit Dean plus à la remarque de Sam que d'Anna. Et pourtant, je suis revenu à chaque fois, non ?

\- Ouais, et alors ? Demanda Sam. T'as plus rien à perdre, c'est ça que tu veux me dire ? Ah, laisse-moi deviner. C'est parce que... C'est parce que t'es condamné, c'est ça ?

\- Condamné ?! S'exclama Anna. C'est pour ça tout vos secrets ?

\- D'une certaine façon, avoua Dean aux deux remarques.

\- J'en ai plein le dos de te voir jouer au kamikaze comme tu le fais, s'énerva Sam.

\- Oh ! Oh ! Kamikaze ? Je préfère être un ninja.

\- C'est pas drôle.

\- Si, c'est drôle.

\- Assez ! Cria Anna.

Ils tournèrent la tête vers elle et celle-ci, en ayant marre de leur prise de tête, baissa ses bras avec énergie et deux chaises arrivèrent aux pieds des deux frères.

\- Asseyez vous les enfants, fit-elle d'une voix faussement mielleuse, je vois donnerai des gâteaux après.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Parce que vous réagissez comme des enfants. Bon sang vous êtes de adultes et pourtant j'ai l'impression d'empêcher une engueulade entre les amis de mes frères et mon frère. Je tiens quand même à vous rappeler qu'il n'a que huit ans. Alors trêve de plaisanterie, vous allez le dire ce qu'il se passe et je vous aiderai.

\- C'est toujours pas tes oignons ! Râla Dean.

\- Je m'en fiche, avoua Anna en colère, moi je veux juste vous aider, mais je viens quand-même d'apprendre que tu va pas survivre et ça me fais quand même un truc.

\- T'es triste ?! S'étonna Sam.

\- Oui je suis triste, avoua Anna, je suis triste qu'il ne soit pas plus intelligent avant de mourir.

Anna sourit un peu et son sourire disparu.

\- Honnêtement, je suis triste car tu vas mourir. Je sais que tu ne m'aime pas beaucoup car tu me prend pour un monstre, mais je suis sûre que tu est super sympa.

\- Tu veux que je te prête un mouchoir pour pleurer ? Proposa Dean.

Anna se mit en colère. Elle serra les poings et ses yeux commencèrent à devenir rouge. Entièrement rouge.

\- C'est tout ce que tu trouve à dire ?!

Elle vit alors leurs regards et elle détourna le sien. Elle savait ce qu'ils allaient croire.

\- Anna ?! Demanda Sam.

La jeune brune se tourna vers lui, elle avait presque les larmes aux yeux.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai ces... Ces yeux. Je voudrais qu'on me les enlève mais je ne sais pas comment. Je ne suis pas un démon, rassurez-vous.

Ils se regardèrent et ils ne firent rien. Ils la croyaient. Anna en fut heureuse, enfin juste avant qu'ils ne lui jettent de l'eau dessus. Anna comprit que c'était de l'eau bénite et qu'ils le lui avaient jeté ça pour être sur que ce n soit pas un démon.

\- Sérieusement ? Demanda Anna avec le visage trempé.

Elle ne reçu que des sourire désolés. Anna leva les yeux au ciel. Elle s'assied et les regarda.

\- Bon, Sam, tu engueulait Dean car c'était un idiot qui voulait se tuer avant que son heure ne sonne. Dans quoi ? Dix ans ?!

\- Non, juste une année, rétorqua Sam.

\- Ça serait con de mourir tout de suite, fit Anna avec un petit sourire.

Sam regardait Dean qui n'allait pas tarder à exploser.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, d'après toi ? S'insurgea Dean. Rester assis toute la journée à écrire des poèmes à propos de mon triste destin ? Je vais en faire un, Sam. Oui, un qui rime avec « la ferme, Sam » !

\- Mais, arrête un peu ton numéro. C'est fatigant de parler avec toi. Et, attends, c'est pas tout. Admet que t'as la trouille.

\- C'est pas vrai, rétorqua Dean.

\- Menteur ! S'exclama Anna.

\- Tais-toi, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, fit Dean.

\- Ah, ouais ? Pourtant elle n'a pas tort. T'as la trouille... parce que tu sais que t'iras en enfer à la fin de l'année, et t'as la frousse.

\- Et, comment tu sais ça ?

\- Parce que je te connais !

\- Ah, oui ? Demanda Dean.

\- Je te rappelle qu'on a fait un sacré bout de chemin ensemble ! Mais, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Depuis que je suis tout petit, je t'observe. Je regardais comment tu faisais et j'essayais de t'imiter. Alors, oui, je te connais. Oui, je te connais mieux que n'importe qui. Mais, je peux te dire une chose. Là, tu te comportes exactement comme quand tu as peur. Je te comprends très bien, mais... simplement...

\- Quoi ? Demanda Dean en colère.

\- Je voudrais que t'arrêtes d'avoir peur et que tu redeviennes un peu mon grand frère. S'il te plaît. S'il te plaît, Dean.

\- D'accord, fit Dean en écoutant la remarque de Sam qui semblait l'avoir touché. On reste ensemble. On va se barricader à l'intérieur et on passera la nuit ici.


	25. Chapitre 25: Enfermés avec un tueur

Plus tard, Dean barricade les portes et fenêtres tandis que Sam allume de l'encens. Alors que Dean s'assoit, son téléphone sonne. Anna le regarde, curieuse.

\- T'as ce téléphone depuis deux heures. A qui t'as donné le numéro ? Demanda Sam surpris.

\- Personne. Allô ?

Dean mit le haut parleur.

\- Dean! Fit une voix masculine qu'Anna n'avait jamais entendu.

\- Comment t'as eu ce numéro Gordon ? Fit Dean surpris.

\- J'ai senti ton odeur là où j'ai acheté le téléphone. J'ai l'odorat d'un vampire maintenant. Où êtes-vous ?

\- Ça, tu vas être oblige de le découvrir tout seul, répondit Dean.

\- Non, c'est vous qui viendrez à moi, affirma Gordon d'une voix neutre.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Tu as peur de nous, toi, Gordon ? Allez, amène-toi. On t'attend.

\- Écoute ça, fit Gordon aux remarques de Dean.

\- Pitié. Aidez-moi, fit une fille.

Anna regarda les frères. Qu'allaient-ils faire ? Elle se promis que, où qu'ils aillent, elle irai.

\- Chut ! La vieille usine sur Riverside près de Turnpike. Soyez là dans 20 minutes, sinon la fille sera tuée, fit Gordon.

\- Non, ne fais pas ça... Gordon ! Laisse-la tranquille. Tu n'es pas un tueur de femmes. Tu es un chasseur, fit Dean.

\- Non, rétorqua Gordon. Seulement un monstre.

Gordon raccrocha en laissant un silence pesant.

Dans l'usine, la nuit, Sam et Dean trouve l'otage et la détache. Anna reste au-dehors de l'usine. Elle ne la sentait pas.

\- Eh! Eh! Vous êtes sauvée, rassurez-vous. On va vous sortir de là, fit Sam pour rassurer la fille.

La fille a beaucoup de mal à marcher et Dean passé son bras autour de son cou et pousse alors la porte pour sortir, Anna l'aide et elle tiens la porte. Dean passe près d'elle sans rien dire.

\- Reste près de moi, Sam, le pressa Dean.

Sam suit Dean et la fille de très près, mais pas assez puisqu'une porte mécanique se baisse, séparant Sam de Dean. Anna, entre les deux, se jeta en vitesse sur l'un des deux côtés et elle atterri dans l'usine. Sam et Dean essayent d'enfoncer la porte, sans succès.

\- Sam! Cria Dean

\- Dean! Hurla Sam.

\- C'est pas vrai! Fais attention, Sam!

Sam frappe une dernière fois la porte, frustré, puis se retourne et s'éloigne d'elle, Anna le suit sans comprendre pourquoi il ne lui parle pas. Tout à coup, les lumières s'éteignent. Sam cesse de marcher et sort sa machette. Il tâte de la main les alentours et avance à l'aveugle. Anna essaie tant bien que mal à la suivre, mais elle avait le noir presque en phobie depuis qu'elle savait que les démons existaient. Elle entendit son cœur accélérer. Elle regarda autour d'elle et elle eut l'idée pour le moins farfelue, de fermer les yeux. Elle les rouvrit et elle regarda autour d'elle.

\- Quelle idiote ! Pensa t-elle.

Il ne s'était rien passé. Elle entendit alors du bruit.

\- Gordon… Je suis là où tu voulais. Montre-toi et viens te battre! Entendit elle très clairement.

Elle ne sut comment elle faisait, mais elle marchait a l'instinct. Elle arriva juste devant Sam. Il paru enfin la voir. Anna sourit mais son sourire disparu.

\- Anna ?! s'exclama Sam.

\- Gordon ! Murmura t-elle.

Sam se retourna mais Gordon était partit de derrière Sam. Celui-ci se retourna vers Anna.

\- Pourquoi t'es entrée ?

\- Soit c'était ça soit je me faisait couper en deux, râle t-elle.

\- Tu as l'air pressé, Sammy, s'enjoua la voix de Gordon.

\- Alors, tu veux vraiment que ça finisse comme ça? Demanda Sam.

\- C'est mieux pour nous tous. Tu n'as aucune idée de tout ce que j'ai dû affronter… pour cet instant. J'y ai sacrifié tout ce que j'avais. Toute une vie. Mais, je suis content. Ça en valait la peine. Je vais tuer la créature la plus dangereuse que j'ai jamais chassée. Tu n'es plus humain, Sam.

\- Et, c'est toi qui dit ça?! S'exclama Sam. T'as du culot!

\- C'est vrai. Moi aussi, je suis devenu un tueur, avoua Gordon.

Anna regarda autour d'elle. La voix de ce vampire se déplaçait et ça la rendait dingue.

\- Ne parle pas comme si tu n'avais pas le choix, fit Sam.

\- Je ne l'ai pas.

\- On a toujours le choix. Tu n'as pas tué cette fille.

\- Non, c'est vrai. Je lui ai fait quelque chose de bien pire que ça.

\- Vous l'avez transformé ?! S'exclama Anna.

Un rire se fit entendre. Ana eut un frisson.

\- Tu veut être là suivante ? Demanda Gordon.

Anna sourit d'un sourire qui se voulait déterminé. Elle serra les poings.

\- J'aimerais rester en vie, avoua t-elle, mais comme vous dites que " les monstres doivent être éradiqués" je le demande ce que je fais encore en vie.

\- Tais-toi ! Souffla Sam.

Anna leva les bras en l'air en souriant. Ses yeux avaient virés au rouge.

\- Car je suis plus dangereuse que lui.


	26. Chapitre 26: Sollicitude

Pendant ce temps, Sam avance toujours à l'aveuglette suivit de près par Anna, tandis que Gordon les suit. La jeune brune avait soulevé de gros tuyaux à l'aide de la télékinésie, mais ça n'avait visiblement pas touché Gordon.

\- Il faut le reconnaître. Tu as bien trompé ton monde Sam. Tu vois, je connais la vérité. Oui, je sais. On est pareils maintenant, toi et moi. Je sais ce que ça fait de marcher dans les rues avec le mal qui se cache au fond de soi. Et, tu as tord de refuser la meilleure solution. Te tuer. Comme je le ferai... aussitôt après t'avoir tué. Je ferai au moins trois bonnes actions. Te tuer, tuer ton amie et me tuer.

Gordon attaqua alors Sam. Il l'envoie dans le mur qui les séparait de Dean. Ils luttent sur le sol et Gordon envoie valser la machette de Sam. Anna, qui entendait les coups dans les voir, se tenait immobile par peur de se faire tuer. Gordon attrape Sam et l'envoie de l'autre côté de la pièce. Dean arrive derrière Anna qui pouvait enfin voir la scène car il y avait de la lumière et celui-ci pointe le Colt vers Gordon mais ce dernier est trop rapide pour lui. Il arrête Dean et l'envoie à son tour à l'autre bout de la pièce. Anna s'approche de Dean et de Gordon et lève son bras, Gordon est alors projeté sur un autre mur. Celui-ci se lève et au-lieu de s'en prendre à Dean, il plaque Anna, il la cloue au mur et enfonce ces crocs dans son cou. Sam se relève et aperçoit Gordon.

-Non ! Hurla Sam.

Sam fonce vers Gordon et le frappe au bas du cou. Gordon se retourne et frappe Sam, pour l'envoyer sur une table de travail. Sam tente d'attraper un outil et il trouve un fil de rasoir. Tandis que Gordon tient Sam, ce dernier lui enroule le fil de rasoir autour du cou et tire. Gordon commence à mourir, du sang coulant de sa bouche. La tête de Gordon tombe alors et Sam la fixe, avant d'examiner ses mains ensanglantées. Anna titube, serrant fermement son cou douloureux. Dean tient toujours le Colt. Il regarde, surpris, le corps sans tête de Gordon, puis s'approche de Sam, qui hausse les épaules. Tous deux commencent à partir, avançant très lentement car mal en point. Anna les suit sans rien dire.

\- T'as réussi à tuer un vampire comme Gordon à mains nues. J'éviterai de te contredire à l'avenir, fit Dean.

Anna regarda les deux frères en se tenant le coup. Elle avait vraiment très mal. Elle sourit un peu et, sous le coup de la douleur, elle s'évanouit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Anna rouvrit ses yeux mi-marrons, mi-noirs. Elle reconnu devant elle son immeuble. Elle sourit et elle se tint une nouvelle fois son coup avant de regarder devant elle. Dean garait son Impala.

\- Vous m'avez ramené ?! Fit-elle.

\- Comme tu peut le voir, affirma t-il.

Anna regarda dehors et elle n'était encore un petit coup d'œil à Dean. Il n'y avait pas Sam, peut-être était-il en train de ramener sa propre voiture ? Une chose était sûre, Anna s'approcha du siège conducteur et elle regarda Dean.

\- Dean, je sais que tu n'a pas l'air de vraiment m'aimer, sûrement parce que tu crois que je suis un monstre, mais je veux quand-même te dire quelque chose d'important.

\- Tu peut garder ta pitié pour toi ! Lâcha t-il en comprenant où voulait en venir Anna.

La jeune brune soupira en fermant ses yeux. Quand elle les rouvrit, il étaient remplit d'une tristesse infinie.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu meurs, avoua t-elle, même si tu ne m'aimes pas vraiment, ce n'est pas mon cas, tu te montre peut-être distant car tu sais que tu ne peut rien y faire, je n'en sais rien, mais il y a une chose que je sais.

Dean ne dit rien, il l'écoutait sans emmetre aucun son.

\- Je sais que... Je sais que mourra. Dean, tu vas mourir, et je ne veux pas que tu meurs en étant fâché avec quelqu'un que tu disais être un monstre. Je vais même faire quelque chose pour toi, je vais te prouver, chaque jours, chaque heures, que tu te trompait sur moi, pour que tu te sente moins coupable de ne pas m'avoir tué.

Anna regardait Dean, des petites larmes commençaient à couler sur le coin de ses yeux. Elle les chassa d'un clignement d'œil. Devant elle, Dean était touche par ce quelle avait dit. Mais il reprit un visage froid et distant et il regarda droit devant lui.

\- T'es chez toi, tu peut descendre, à moins que tu veuille que je t'aide, lâcha t-il amèrement.

Anna lui lança un petit regard noir avant d'ouvrir la portière. Derrière elle, Sam garait sa voiture. Il l'avait ramené comme elle l'avait pensé. Anna sourit et elle se tourna quand elle vit Sam se figer. Elle vit devant elle, sa mère la regarder affolée.

\- Anna ?! Où est-ce que t'étais passée ? Demanda Maria en s'approchant de sa fille et en l'enlaçant.

Maria s'éloigna d'elle et elle regarda Sam et Dean à tour de rôle. Anna vit le regard inquiet de sa mère.

\- Ce n'est rien maman, c'est des amis, expliqua t-elle aux questions muettes de sa mère.

Maria regarda sa fille indignée.

\- Mais ils doivent avoir une trentaine d'année, ce sont des pédophiles ?

Anna fit une petite grimace et elle regarda Sam et Dean en voulant s'excuser. Elle se retourna vers sa mère avec un regard franc.

\- Non, maman, inutile d'appeler la police, ce ne sont pas des pédophiles. Ils s'appellent Sam et Dean, t'expliquer serait long et assez compliqué, mais je t'expliquerai tout, je te le promet. L'histoire dans les grandes lignes c'est que...

Anna se retourna une nouvelle fois vers Sam et Dean et elle regarda une nouvelle fois sa mère.

\- C'est que Sam et Dean Winchester sont des chasseurs et que je les ai aidé.

Maria regardait sa file d'une étrange manière, mais elle sourit d'une façon si triste en touchant la joue de sa fille, qu'Anna voulut pleurer en même temps qu'elle.

\- Je le savais ma chérie, avoua Maria.

Anna regardait sa mère avec curiosité alors que Maria regardait Sam et Dean.

\- Alors c'est vous, les Winchester, s'exclama Maria sans aucune joie apparente.

\- Maman, fit Anna en retirant la main de son coup laissant apparaître sa morsure, comment tu les connais ?

\- Comme tu t'es fait ça ? Demanda Maria en colère en voyant la morsure d'Anna.

Anna se tourna vers les frère et Maria suivit son regard. Elle serra les poings. Elle était remplit d'une énorme fureur et Anna en eut peur.

\- Maman !? Appela t-elle d'une petite voix.

\- J'aurais dû m'en douter, quiconque s'approche des "seigneurs Winchester" meure. Pourquoi à t- il fallu que ma propre fille fasse partit des personnes qui se sacrifirons sans aucun remord pour vous, des chasseurs qui ne savent même pas ce qu'ils font ?

Anna tira doucement sa mère par le bras. Maria la regarda. Elle semblait se calmer petit à petit quand elle vit sa fille. Anna la regarda droit dans les yeux

\- Maman, laisse-moi leur parler, je te promets que je ne partirai pas avec eux cette-fois-ci.

Maria regarda sa fille, elle était sincère. La mère d'Anna s'en alla. Anna la regarda partir et elle se tourna vers Sam et Dean.

\- Je suis désolée pour ce qu'il viens de se passer...

\- Mais ta mère avait raison, Anna, rester avec nous est une mission suicide, affirma Sam.

Anna lui sourit gentiment, elle regarda Dean avec un regard qui voulait tout dire, puis elle se tourna vers Sam. Elle lui tendit un papier. Sam le prit en fronçant les sourcils. Il le lut et il retentit le papier à Anna.

\- Non, fit-il, comme je te l'ai dit, rester avec nous c'est du suicide pour toi...

\- Et rester en contact ça l'est aussi ? Demanda Anna.

\- Et ça servirait à quoi qu'on reste en contact ? Demanda Dean.

Anna eut un petit sourire malicieux.

\- Il se peut que j'aurai besoin de votre aide plus tard... Où que vous ayez besoin de la mienne.

\- D'accord, mais j'aurai une question pour toi Anna, fit Dean, pourquoi toujours vouloir nous aider ?

\- Parce que je vous aime bien, fit-elle en souriant, parce que j'ai envie de vous prouver que vous vous foutez sur le fait que je sois dangereuse, et parce que j'ai besoin de me prouver à moi-même que je ne suis pas un monstre.

Anna avait perdu son sourire. Elle regarda les deux frères se regarder et elle eut un petit sourire pitoyable.

\- Vous vous souvenez de la fois où on devaient sauver Lucas, mon petit frère ? Et bien j'ai entendu les démons. Je les ai entendus quand ils ont dit que j'étais des leurs et que je n'avais tué personne mais que ça arriverait. Je les ai entendus et j'ai sut à quoi vous pensiez tout les deux. C'est pour prouver que je n'étais pas comme eux que je vous ai sauvé la vie en les tuant. D'ailleurs, j'ai une petite question pour vous, pourquoi vous croyez que je suis du côté des démons si je peux les tuer ?

Anna les regarda. Elle sourit encore et elle désigna le papier qu'elle avait remit à Sam.

\- J'espère qu'on se reparlera, avoua t-elle, et que vous ne mourrez pas tout les deux d'ici l'année prochaine.

Anna s'en alla chez elle. Les frères Winchester la regardaient partir. Elle était un mystère, un point à éclaircir. Elle avait quelque chose d'étrange en elle mais personne n'avait pu dire ce que c'était, pas même elle. Anna s'endormit assez mal cette nuit-là. Elle avait peur du lendemain, peur de ce qu'il pourrait se passer. Pourtant, Anna s'endormit. Elle rêva même, un rêve qui sortait de l'ordinaire vu que ce n'en n'était pas un.

Elle vit devant elle, un chemin désert. Elle se retourna et regarda pendant quelques secondes l'Impala des Winchester avant de s'en approcher. Sous le capot de celle-ci, Dean semblait vérifier quelque chose. Sam, non-loin de lui, ouvre une glacière et prend des bières. Il en donne une à Dean. Ils se disent des choses, mais Anna ne comprend rien, elle se contente de regarder. Elle voit alors Dean montrer à Sam comment semblait fonctionner l'Impala et Anna en eut les larmes aux yeux en comprenant ce qu'il faisait.

Anna ouvrit les yeux dans sa chambre. Elle se tourna sur le côté et elle prit son épée sous son lit en pleurant un peu. Elle savait très bien ce qu'il se passait et elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas garder ça pour elle. Elle décida alors de partir de chez elle pour quelques minutes.


	27. Chapitre 27: Le droit à la vérité

Anna cours dans la rue. Elle tourne dans une ruelle étroite. Ses yeux toujours rouge car elle avait pleuré, cherchaient quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Elle se retourna et fit face à un blond qui lui sourit. Son sourire disparu en voyant les yeux d'Anna.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? Demanda Josh en prennant Anna dans ses bras.

La jeune brune, ne pouvant plus retenir ses larmes et ses paroles, déballa tout à Josh qui sourit sans rien dire. Son sourire était machiavélique, mais Josh n'eut aucun mal à regarder Anna avec tristesse pour elle.

\- Je suis désolé pour Dean, j'aimerais faire quelque chose pour lui.

\- Mais, tu ne le connais même pas, fit Anna en reniflant et en retirant les larmes sous ses yeux.

\- Tu sais qu'il va mourir et ça te rend triste, alors je veux qu'il ne meure pas, ça te rendra moins triste et te voir heureuse me rend heureux.

Anna sourit et elle l'enlaça une seconde fois avant de rentrer chez elle car Josh lui avait conseillé de dormir un peu. Josh sourit alors que derrière lui, un démon arriva. Josh se tourna vers lui toujours en souriant d'un air vainqueur.

\- Elle est presque prête, dit Josh.

\- Vous êtes sûr qu'elle sera de nôtre coté ? Elle semble plus s'en faire pour ces chasseurs que pour nous, fit le démon.

Josh eu un air pensif il regarda le démon.

\- Tu soulèves un point non-négligeable, affirma t-il en se tournant dos au démon qui sourit car il avait eut peur de le contrarier, mais ce point non-négligeable est parfaitement remédiable, c'est vrai qu'Anna semble altruiste et pleurnicheuse en prime.

Josh termina sa phrase amèrement, il soupira et reprit d'une voix normale.

\- Mais si elle ose interférer mes plans, deux choix s'offriront à elle. Soit elle y est contrainte... soit elle meure, compléta Josh en levant sa main.

Derrière lui, un couteau tua le démon. Josh se tourna vers celui-ci et il mit une main devant sa bouche.

\- Oups ! Fit-il sans sentiment. Au moins tu as eu un avant goût de ce que ressentira Anna si elle ose faire cette chose complètement stupide.

Josh dépassa le démon qui restait là, mort.

Le lendemain, Anna resta chez elle. Maria lui expliqua qui elle était. Elles avaient prit leurs journées.

\- Bon, fit Maria, je ne crois pas qu'il y ait plusieurs manières de le dire. Je suis une medium, toi aussi.

Anna regarda Maria avec des yeux ronds. Elle était enfin heureuse de mettre un nom sur ce qu'elle était, mais elle ne croyait sa mère qu'à moitié.

\- Alors toi aussi tu peux faire voler les objets par la pensée ? Demanda Anna à mi-voix.

\- Quoi ? Pardon ? Demanda Maria. Qu'as-tu dit ?

Anna regardait sa mère avec une petite crainte, mais elle obtempéra. Maria la regarda à son tour avec des yeux ronds.

\- Comment se fait-il que tu puisse faire ça ? Murmura Maria surprise et inquiète. C'est impossible avec le bracelet.

Anna se leva du siège ou elle se trouvait pour aller vers sa mère qui murmurait des choses. Anna toucha l'épaule Maria et celle-ci sursauta comme si elle avait oublié qu'Anna se trouvait dans la pièce.

\- J'aimerais que tu m'explique, avoua Anna doucement.

Maria aquiesça en ravalant sa salive elle se tourna entièrement vers sa fille.

\- Je vais tout te dire Anna. Les médiums ont certaines acuités. Personnellement, je peux avoir des sorties hors du corps et sentir quand un démon est proche. Malheureusement, c'est tout.

\- Je ne comprends pas maman, pourquoi malheureusement ?

\- Anna, fit Maria d'une voix plaintive, si aucun médiums ne peut faire ce que tu peut faire...

Anna regardait sa mère. Elle avait peur de comprendre. Maria ferma les yeux.

\- Il se trouve que le père de Lucas n'est pas ton père, tu n'est pas une simple medium Anna, lâcha Maria comme une bombe.

Anna regarda sa mère avec des yeux encore plus surpris qu'avant. Alors la personne qu'elle avait détesté le plus durant son enfance n'était pas son père. La brune plongea ses yeux marrons-noirs dans ceux de sa mère.

\- Mais tu est ma vraie mère, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, fit Maria en pleurant et en prenant Anna dans ses bras.

Anna enfoui sa tête dans les cheveux longs et bruns de sa mère. Elle était à deux doigts de pleurer, mais elle ne le fit pas. Elle savait qu'il fallait s'en douter qu'elle n'était pas vraiment la fille de ses deux parents. Anna regarda sa mère dans les yeux après l'avoir éloignée d'elle.

\- Qui est mon père ? Demanda t-elle.


	28. Chapitre 28: Complot

Anna était assise dans le canapé, abasourdie. Elle regardait le sol. Maria s'approcha d'elle en posant sa main sur l'épaule d'Anna comme sa fille l'avait fait plus tôt sur elle. Anna leva les yeux vers elle.

\- Je ne comprends pas, avoua la jeune brune, pourquoi ?

\- Il m'a dit de ne pas te le dire, il m'a fait promettre, et comme tu as pu le remarquer, il est puissant.

Anna regard sa mère et soupira en fermant les yeux.

\- Tu n'a même pas le droit de me dire ce que c'était j'imagine, comprit elle.

Maria se tut et Anna rouvrit les yeux et les leva au ciel en soupirant un e deuxième fois.

\- Bon, ne parlons plus de ça, ça m'énerve, fit la jeune brune en se redressant, parlons plutôt de, je ne sais pas moi...

\- Du fait que tu ai été viré du lycée, proposa Maria.

Anna regarda sa mère avec une petite grimace. Maria sourit et elle lui tendit un prospectus.

\- Oh mais ne t'en fais pas Anna, te t'ai trouvé un nouveau lycée en moins de deux.

\- Merci maman fallait pas, fit Anna en prenant le prospectus sans gratitude dans la voix.

\- Oh mais ne t'emballe pas comme ça, s'amusa Maria, en plus le lycée est tout près d'ici, c'est parfait.

Anna leva les yeux vers Maria et lui retentit le prospectus. Elle se leva et Maria fit comme elle.

\- Maman, commença Anna, je voudrais te dire que...

\- Oh non seigneur non ! S'exclama Maria. Ne me dit pas que tu veut retrouver ces chasseurs et chasser avec eux.

Anna la regarda surprise. Maria fronça les sourcils.

\- Euh... Non. C'était tout l'inverse. Je voulais juste te dire que j'allais essayer d'avoir une vie normale. Je ne vais rien faire d'autre à part suivre les cours.

Maria sourit et s'excusa avant de presser Anna d'aller en cours. La jeune brune le fit. Elle roulait avec la voiture de sa mère qui était devenue sa voiture car Maria en avait acheté une autre pour aller travailler. Anna se gara sur un parking et elle marcha vers le bâtiment en face d'elle. Elle regarda une feuille sur laquelle sa mère avait noté son emploi du temps et ses heures de cours ainsi que son numéro de casier. Anna alla directement vers ce dernier. Elle essaya le numéro mais le cadenas refusa de bouger, elle tenta plusieurs fois, rien.

\- J'ai tué des démons et c'est un maudit cadenas qui me dérange, murmura Anna entre ses dents.

Soudainement, on frappa trois coups sur le casier et ce dernier s'ouvrit. Anna regarda qui avait réussi ce coup et elle se mit à détailler un blond aux yeux marrons qui souriait à Anna. Il portait une tenue décontractée et derrière lui se tenait une petite blonde aux yeux gris qui tenait un classeur entre ses bras comme si elle tentait de se protéger de quelqu'un.

\- Salut, fit le brun, t'es nouvelle ici ?

\- Euh... Salut. Oui je suis nouvelle.

\- Moi c'est Tomas et elle Jenny, fit-il en se désignant et en désignant la petite blonde derrière lui. Et toi tu t'appelles comment ?

\- Anna, fit la brune aux yeux marrons-noirs, je suis désolée, mais je dois aller en cours.

Tomas et Jenny laissèrent Anna s'en aller. La jeune brune ne sentit pas derrière elle, les regards surpris des deux adolescents derrière elle. Ils se regardaient entre eux et laissèrent leurs regards dériver vers Anna qui tourna à gauche avant de disparaître de leurs champs de vision.

Anna prit place à une table et elle posa ses affaires sur son bureau. Elle leva son regard vers les élèves et c'est là qu'elle le vit.

\- Josh ! Murmura t-elle.

Le blond, comme s'il avait entendu son prénom malgré la distance, se retourna et regarda Ana avec le même regard surpris qu'elle lui lançait.

Le cour de mathématiques se passa rapidement. Anna et Josh se lançaient souvent des petits regards surpris durant cette heure-ci. La jeune brune se leva rapidement quand la sonnerie qui annonçait la fin du cours, retentit. Elle se dirigea droit vers Josh.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda t-elle.

\- J'ai pas le droit de bosser ? Demanda t-il aussi surpris qu'elle.

\- Euh... Si! Fit Anna prise de cours. C'est juste que... Je ne m'y attendais pas...

\- Pourquoi t'es là toi ? Je croyais que t'avais un autre lycée.

\- Je me suis fais virer, c'est une longue histoire, termina Anna, bon je dois y aller, on se reparle à la récré ?!

\- Compte sur moi ! Affirma Josh avec un petit sourire.

Anna se tourna, dos à Josh, qui la regardait partir avec colère. Il serrait les poings, énervé. Qui avait eut le culot de dire à Anna d'aller dans son lycée ? Il se retourna et il fit face à une brune qui croisait les bras.

\- Josh, fit-elle, elle aussi en colère, je peux savoir pourquoi elle est ici ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, avoua Josh entre ses dents, et quand je saurais qui a eut cette idée de génie, je n'hésiterai pas à le rayer de la carte.

Il dépassa la brune avec rage. La brune cligna des yeux qui devinrent entièrement noirs et elle sourit.

\- Nourris cette rage petit prince, tu en aura besoin, pensa t-elle.

La brune aux longs cheveux décroissant les bras et s'en alla dans la direction qu'avait prit Josh. Deux jeunes, non-loin de la discussion, se regardèrent. Un brun et une petite blonde.

\- Ça va encore être pour notre poire, soupira Tomas.


	29. Chapitre 29: Séjour en enfer

Anna ouvrit les yeux. Elle respira à fond et elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle prit conscience qu'elle était dans une voiture qu'elle connaissait bien. Elle sourit en sachant qu'elle était dans l'Impala des frères Winchester.

La jeune brune qui avait bientôt dix-huit ans dans quelques mois, se leva et elle ouvrit la portière sans difficultés. Elle sourit une nouvelle fois. Sa mère Maria, lui avait appris à contrôler ses sorties hors du corps. Elle s'entraînait avec Josh sur ses autres pouvoirs, elle n'avait cependant plus besoin d'aide pour contrôler sa télékinésie et son don de guérison qu'elle contrôlait à merveille et c'est pourquoi elle ne voyais plus Josh ces temps ci.

La jeune brune marcha à toute vitesse. Elle ne savait pas où elle allait. Soudain, elle se stoppa. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle était dans une jolie petite maison de banlieue plongée dans le noir. Elle fronça les sourcils et distingua une blonde qui semblait avoir plaquée quelqu'un au mur et une seconde personne sur une table grâce à la télékinésie. Anna couru vers eux. Elle pu enfin voir qui étaient les deux personnes qui ne pouvaient plus faire aucun mouvement et c'est alors qu'elle comprit.

\- Sam ! Dean ! Fit-elle à mi-voix.

Elle ne pu voir que les trois, parler. Elle voyais la femme blonde, embrasser Sam, puis elle s'approche de la seule porte et l'ouvre, Anna vit alors des choses invisibles sauter sur Dean et le déchiqueter. Elle laissa une larme couler en mettant une main devant sa bouche. Elle se tourna vers Sam pour ne pas voir la scène, mais elle le vit crier à la femme. Anna pouvait comprendre qu'il lui demandais d'arrêter.

Une lumière blanche fit fermer les yeux d'Anna. Elle les rouvre alors en se tournant vers Dean. Il était bien mort. Elle regarda donc la femme qui avait ses yeux entièrement blanc. Anna sentit du mouvement derrière elle et elle comprit que Sam s'en était tiré. La femme sembla soudainement surprise et paniquée. Elle lui dit quelque chose et Sam s'approcha d'elle avant de ramasser un couteau. Il commence à abattre le couteau sur elle, mais une chose à l'intérieur de la femme s'en alla en forme de fumée. La femme tombe au sol et Sam s'approcha du corps de Dean avant de pleurer. Anna assistait à cette scène déchirante et énigmatique. Comment Sam s'en était-il tiré ?

La jeune brune se sentit partir, elle ne voulait pas que Dean meure. Elle entendit alors des cris. Elle regarda autour d'elle, Sam ne semblait rien entendre. Elle essaya de discerner un ou plusieurs mots dans ses cris. Sa mère lui avait expliqué qu'en se concentrant fortement, elle pouvait écouter les conversations.

Anna ferma les yeux et attendit. Elle n'entendait qu' un brouhaha. Elle rouvrit alors les yeux en grand.

\- Sam !

Elle l'entendais de loin, mais elle l'entendais quand-même. Elle entendait Dean rôtir en enfer. Anna se réveilla. Elle se tourna sur le côté en ne pouvant plus créer aucune larme. Elle trouvait ça injuste que Dean aille en enfer. Il sauvait des personnes tout de même.

Anna se leva et elle marcha jusqu'à la cuisine pour boire alors que dans sa chambre, son épée luisait d'une étrange couleur dorée. L'inscription "tueuse de démon" commencait à disparaître pour marquer une autre phrase.

La jeune brune retourna dans sa chambre après avoir bu et retourna se coucher sans voir que l'inscription "tueuse de démon" avait laissé sa place à l'inscription "chasseresse des âmes".

~~~

Voilà c'est la fin du tome 1, mais j'ai fais un tome 2 si vous voulez, le titre c'est "Give me a quest !". Enjoy


End file.
